El príncipe del Fuego
by LeRosse
Summary: ...Mientras acariciaba su mano –nada te pasará a ti –prometió mientras salía.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fan fic, la verdad es soy una principiante, pero si les gusta tienen que leer todos los capítulos para entenderlo, y dejen reviews, a mi me gusta leerlos…

Mi primer fan fic, la verdad es soy una principiante, pero si les gusta tienen que leer todos los capítulos para entenderlo, y dejen reviews, a mi me gusta leerlos… 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan. 

I

Era el fin del verano, se podía sentir por las frías brisas, una muchacha con hermosos ojos azules caminaba con su hermano genéticamente muy parecido a ella, caminaban por las calles de un enorme ciudad, unos kilómetros mas al sur se encontraba la capital del más enorme imperio en toda la historia, aún seguía en pie luego de siglos, ya no era necesario aterrar con la guerra, "Todo hombre, nótese por hombre a ciudadanos del mismo género, nacido en el gran imperio es inmediatamente reconocido como hijo de este…", ahora ya no habían guerras, sólo una familia real, pero en un mundo modernizado y con toques de su pasado.

-¿Qué crees que ocurra hoy? –rompió el silencio el muchacho de castaños cabellos que caminaba al lado de su pensativa hermana.

-No sé- habló ella con una voz que mostraba aburrimiento total –No creo que nada muy interesante,… aún no entiendo por qué vinimos aquí, era mas feliz en el polo sur, incluso en la Provincia de la Tierra.-

-Lo sé, yo igual –dijo él, con unos diecisiete de edad en sus hombros, tenía un peso invisible en la espalda y caminaba extraña y divertidamente.

En frente de ellos había un enorme colegio, de unos cuatro o cinco pisos, ocupaba gran parte del lugar, pero era evidente que por dentro era más grande, caminaron más de una cuadra para poder encontrar una monumental entrada, había un dragón de piedra a cada lado de ella, muchos chicos estaban entrando a la escuela que albergaba a niños de cinco a diecisiete o dieciocho años, cuando entraron se encontraron con un hall, vacío por no tener muchas cosas materiales, pero ahora estaba lleno de gente, había un enorme mapa pegado en la muralla y un joven que daba indicaciones a su lado.

-Según esto,… nos toca el salón 6B –dijo la chica mirando un papel que tenía en su mano, levantó la vista y observó el enorme lugar, había tan solo dos entradas, una para la derecha y otra para la izquierda, era como todos los típicos colegios del imperio, sólo que este era mucho más grande, se preguntaba cuantos chicos podían estar estudiando allí, veía entrar y entrar a más personas, seguían caminando o algunas esperaban a que llegaran sus amigos.

-Izquierda, tercer piso, novena puerta –dijo el siempre sonriente joven, con el toque de amabilidad que se debe tener en su "trabajo".

-Gracias –le correspondió ella con una blanca sonrisa, con su hermano subieron las escaleras y llegaron al salón, se sentaron separados el uno de otro, la campana sonó y varios chicos más entraron, llegó, además una profesora tranquila y relajada, dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y se presentó.

-Mi nombre –comenzó tranquilamente -, para los que no me conocen es Lily, y enseño, ah…, la historia del arte, no solo pinturas, si no que también historia de la música…

Su clase fue realmente aburrida, la mayoría aprovechó para conocer a nuevas personas o hablar con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones, mientras nuestra chica rayaba su cuaderno con un lápiz negro, escribiendo o simplemente haciendo líneas, su mente iba hacia su pasado, en el polo sur era feliz, hacer una ciudad en un polo era realmente extraño, pero esa ciudad había estado allí siempre, fue un lugar hermoso y luego una pequeña villa, ahora volvía a ser lo que antes, reconstruida por maestros aguas, la verdad es que la vida allí era difícil, pero era tranquila…

-Hola –dijo una chica de rojizos cabellos, con tez clara y ojos verdosos que llevaban algo de maquillaje –me llamo Suki –la confianza desprendía por todos los poros de su limpia piel, tenía el cabello relativamente corto y suelto, y de sus orejas colgaban largos aros, la verdad es que toda ella resplandecía por su originalidad.

-Katara –le respondió la chica de grandes ojos azules, le había agradado por su forma de expresarse, y le seguiría agradando por eso, ni en el receso se separaron, iban por uno de los pasillos cuando un chico se acercó sorpresivamente a saludar de beso a Suki (en la mejilla, no sean mal pensados).

-Hola –le correspondió el beso, Katara se dio cuenta que el muchacho no tendría más de diecisiete años, además tenía un mechón de cabello que le cubría gran parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro, no mostraba el ojo, parecía que el cabello estaba "acostumbrado" y el color oscuro de su cabello con el blanco de su piel lo hacía parecer un… -Katara –le dijo la chica presentando a su nueva amiga, sólo sonrió la morena –Él es Zuko –recordando que su compañera no sabía su nombre lo presentó -¿crees que Jet de haya quedado? –le preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera contestar habló de nuevo –ojalá que no, me cae tan mal, no es por nada, soy su prima, pero no por eso tengo que quererlo ¿no?,… oh, mira, allí está Jet –dijo ahora con una dulce voz, su cinismo le encantó a Katara.

-Hola, Suki –dijo el chico de quien hablaba Suki, miró a Zuko y también lo saludó, pero no con tan buena gana –Hola –dijo con un pequeño toque seductor al ver, sin querer, a Katara, ella no notó mucho esto, era algo inocente por así decirlo, aunque está de más -¿no me vas a presenta, Suki? –dijo a su prima –no importa, yo me presento solo, mi nombre es Jet y soy primo de Suki…

-Katara, y soy su amiga –dijo algo confundida, una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jet, era una chica dulce y que con su sonrisa (la de ella) fue suficiente para conquistarlo.

-Bien, Katara,… ¿Cómo lo digo? –dijo rascándose la cabeza -¿Quieres venir a verme en la practica esta tarde? –habló rápidamente para no arrepentirse –tal vez podríamos salir algún día –dijo esperando que le dijera que no, pero sólo sonrió al chico.

-Dale un beso ahora –se rió Suki, era realmente divertido molestar a su primo.

-No –la acalló –yo respeto a las mujeres y sé que es mejor que ellas elijan cuando dar el primer gran paso… -creyó que su frase había sido clara, pero no fue así, Suki y Zuko lo miraban extrañados, esperando que dijera algo tonto para reírse luego de él –el beso –dijo luego.

-Ah, vaya, nunca te había oído hablar así, qué fue exactamente lo que te pasó este verano –bromeó y habló por primera vez Zuko –oh, ya sé, la Dama Pintada te visitó –él y Suki rieron, Katara no entendió de qué, sólo miró al enojado chico.

-Bien,… la invitación que hecha Katara, Suki siempre va –dijo cambiando su rostro por uno más pasivo, luego miró a sus otros dos compañeros con desprecio y desapareció.

-Adiós Katara, adiós Suki –dijo el extraño muchacho luego de estar hablando un rato con las dos, parecía alguien simpático, distinto a su aspecto externo.

Katara quedó pensando en él, viendo como se alejaba lentamente por el corredor, con su jersey negro, en la espalda estaba escrita en letras pequeñas, extrañas y blancas una frase: "I tried to be someone else" (de una de las letras de 30 seconds to mars, no mía). Pensó un momento que le había agradado a él, de todas formas se despidió primero de ella, y lo más importante, recordó su nombre, lo que ella no sabía era que él recordaba el nombre de todos, aún así no despegó su vista de la alta silueta que se alejaba.

-Katara, te gustó, ¿no? –preguntó su nueva amiga luego de un rato, la había estado observando mientras ella miraba a la chico que se iba.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –fue su respuesta por no decir un "sí, sí, está muy bueno".

-¿Sabes? –dijo tranquilamente con la cabeza mirando ligeramente al piso –él es el príncipe de este imperio, hijo del ahora Señor del Fuego Ozai, él es quien se dice ofendió a la máxima autoridad, él es quien…

-Fue exiliado –terminó la frase mirándola sorprendida. Sus ojos se abrieron, hace unos años todos los periódicos, revistas y programas de TV hablaban de eso, todas las imágenes y comentarios pasaron fugazmente por su cabeza, se había hablado mucho del tema hace unos cuatro años, en ese entonces la nación, el imperio estaba en depresión. El buen príncipe vendió todo lo que tenía para ayudar a las personas que pasaban hambre, pidió a su padre que no gastara más inútilmente en su ejército, nadie lo atacaría, ahora debía preocuparse por su gente, pero al negarse Ozai, su hijo le gritó insultándolo, mas muchos creen que fue un exageración lo del insulto pues el príncipe era una persona que respetaba por sobre todas las cosas a su padre, mas nadie sabía cómo, pero según Iroh, el tío, dijo que el muchacho no había hecho nada malo, sólo se preocupó por su imperio, como todo un príncipe. El Agni Kai fue en público, pero un selecto público, sólo se había dicho que al joven príncipe le había quedado una marca de por vida, "-Aprenderás a respetar, a que nunca mandarás…", fue lo único dicho por el Señor del Fuego que se difundió por la prensa, tal vez para difundir el miedo en una población dónde la rebeldía comenzaba a renacer, o para mostrar el lado humano de ese terrible duelo de fuego.

-No, –interrumpió sus pensamientos –sólo se le prohibió la entrada a la capital y quedó tercero en línea directa para ascender al trono. Nadie sabe mucho de esto, pero se dice que renunció, igual que su tío y su madre, para acceder al trono, yo no quiero preguntarle, –esta nueva frase hizo que su voz cambiara a una más tierna –soy su amiga y no quiero abrirle heridas del pasado.

El timbre tocó, todos entraron a sus aulas, Katara estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de colegios, en este todos los chicos eran "ordenados", no como en otros que ella había estado. Su segunda clase fue de Psicología, con la doctora Joo Dee, además era la asistente social de este colegio, era la típica mujer de la Provincia de la Tierra, no había que decir mucho sobre ella, sólo que su tono de voz era extraño e hipnotizante. Dio las reglas de su clase: No hablar fuera de turno, no comer, no escuchar música y por sobre todo no pedir permiso para ir al baño.

-Hoy –dijo con su amable tono de voz hacia su clase –voy a elegir grupos para que hagan un trabajo, ya conocen mi metodología y los que no la conocen ya lo harán –Tui y Smellerbee juntas, -eso era terrible, ella jamás se había separado de su hermano La, mientras Katara rogó para que le tocara con Suki, aparte de Zuko y Jet no conocía a nadie más en ese colegio, su hermano no estaba en esa clase, de hecho debería estar allí, pero se hizo el enfermo para poder dormir un par de horas… -La y Yue… -y más, y más –Suki y Hahn –no, su vida había acabado, quizás ahora con que demente le tocará compartir todo un semestre –Zuko y Katara –bien, era un demente agradable, pasaron muchos más hasta que el último fue su hermano –Longshot y Sokka –Longshot miró hacia todas partes, no encontraba a ese sujeto llamado Sokka -¿Dónde está Sokka?

-En la enfermería –dijo su hermana.

-Bien, dónde iba, ah sí, todos siéntense al lado de su respectivo compañero –hubo un pequeño caos pero todo se tranquilizó luego de un rato.

-No me agradas –le dijo de frente Suki a su compañero.

-Tú tampoco –le respondió él.

-Ahora, elije uno –dijo mostrando un abanico de sobres, todos con distintos colores, al primero de la fila de "la puerta", cuatro puestos más atrás estaba Katara y su callado amigo –elije –dijo llegando a su puesto, Zuko eligió un sobre con un extraño color verde limón que daría epilepsia a quien lo viera.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó desesperada la chica mientras su leía en voz baja, sólo escuchó un rápido murmullo y luego se lo entregó a ella, decía: "libertinaje o suicidio adolescente", esperó unos minutos para que él decidiera.

-Me agrada la gente que se suicida –dijo él dando a conocer su elección, ella le asintió, no sabía que decir ahora, nadie jamás había ido a su casa a hacer un trabajo y nadie jamás lo haría -¿Dónde vives? –le preguntó mirándola atentamente.

-Ah… -pensó un poco, no recordaba bien su nueva dirección, la antigua era muy simple #270 pasaje La Rosa, Villa Jardín de la Luna, bien, no era un nombre muy normal, pero a su madre le encantaba, lamentablemente ya no estaba aquí, jamás olvidará ese día, estaba las dos de compra en un mini-market (o mini-super), dos sujetos con pasa montañas entraron para asaltarlo, uno de ellos le disparó por accidente a su madre, mientras ella intentaba calmarlos, uno escapó mientras que el que le disparó se quedó a su lado, murió camino al hospital, no sólo una familia estuvo de duelo, si no que toda un comunidad, era muy querida… -#501 Aguamarina, en un maldito suburbio.

-La encontraré no te preocupes –dijo al darse cuenta que ella no estaba de humor para recibir una crítica.

-Bien, quiero que digan su nombre, edad y gustos –dijo Joo Dee luego de un rato –ya saben mi nombre, no diré mi edad y me gustan los camarones –su sonrisa de "todo esta bien" se esbozaba en su rostro –ahora tú –dijo señalando a una chica.

-Me llamo Jin, tengo 16 ½ y me gusta… -lo pensó por un largo rato, no sabía ni lo que le gustaba, al menos eso parecía, tenía dos trenzas, una a cada lado y era ligeramente atractiva, usaba una simple blusa verdosa igual a sus ojos con un prendedor, sonreía todo el tiempo, muchos creían que era muy extraña –los chicos –un pequeño murmullo de risas apareció de improviso, no le gustó mucho y quedó mirando la mesa.

-Tú –dijo la profesora a un chico, pero este no habló ni la más mínima palabra, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma –vamos habla,… bien si no quieres buscaré a otra persona…

-¡Yo! –dijo una extraña voz que provenía de la puerta dejando todo el lugar en silencio –mi nombre es Azula y tengo 16 años y prefiero la capital -¡Todos sabían quien era ella!, la princesa, la mala, la hermana de Zuko. Zuko se levantó, caminó y tomando del brazo a su hermana salieron juntos del salón, caminaban por los pasillos mientras él la jalaba –sigues siendo un bruto,… creí que te alegraría verme,… pero al parecer no fue así, me pregunto por qué.

-¡Ya cállate! –dijo su hermano soltándola luego de haber camino un largo trayecto -¿Qué quieren de mí?, creí que me dejarían tranquilo para siempre, ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz? –su hermana mantuvo un silencio, tan perverso como su mirada, lo irritó, y mucho -¿Qué quieren? –le gritó frenético.

-Me pides que calle y luego que hable,… bien, bien, papá quiere tenerte vigilado, para que no pienses en volver, -dijo ella, tranquila y expectante a la reacción de su hermano -…cuando hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad.

-Ya dije que no volvería, no me interesa hacerlo –dijo con los ojos pendientes en el limpio suelo, miró, luego, de frente a su hermana –dile que sólo quiero ser alguien normal, -Azula dio una risa sarcástica mientras él al salón intentando no escucharla.

-Tú nunca serás normal, eres de la realeza y el palacio te llama –dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente alta como para que él la escuchara.

Ya, mucho, es demasiado, y qué les pareció, díganme, no se queden en silencio, por favor mande comentarios, me encanta leer, ya tengo el otro capitulo escrito en un cuaderno, si les gustó díganlo por favor, que otra cosa…, ah sí, el próximo capitulo lo subo en una o dos semanas más, see you!. 


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capítulo, bien, recibí sólo un review, aunque no importa, no sé si contestarlo o no, ¡pero claro que lo haré

El segundo capítulo, bien, recibí sólo dos reviews, aunque no importa, no sé si contestarlos o no, ¡pero claro que lo haré!, otra cosa más, soy alguien que no actualiza casi nunca, y como aquí en los grados latitud sur las vacaciones comienzan en Julio, creo que no escribiré nada en todas ellas, bien, este capítulo es algo corto, ni tanto, pero igual lo es, sin más los reviews y le sigue el fic. 

-Aranza: Muchas gracias por el review y el fav, los aprecio mucho :D 

-Caraan: Sip, se que eres Kataang, por los foros y tus historias, nada discretas xD, Aangie, Aangie, jamás lo mataría, lo adoro, al pequeño monje clavo, de hecho, el es muy importante para mi historia, y aunque no tiene mucha acción hay mucha paranoia de parte del Señor del Fuego, ¿Emo?, ¿Zuzu?, ¿Zuzu emo?, jamás, a mi también me agrada que sea gracioso, y como que pareciera que no quiere serlo, pero no se da cuenta el pobre xD, además ¿Quién dijo que los Emos no son divertidos?, ¿Un 5?, este año no me he sacado ninguna nota bajo 5.2, mi patética nota, tendré que mejorar el fic, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio de verdad nnU 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

II

-Zuko –dijo su hermana antes de que no pudiera escucharla –yo sólo quiero asegurarme que cuando papá muera el trono esté ahí, para mí, el poder lo es todo Zuko…

-¿Por qué –preguntaba él deteniéndose, sin mirarla, con la cabeza recta mirando al vacío corredor –no vuelves a tu maldita y perfecta vida, a la RAF, con tus amiguitas, con ese tonto hijo de almirante y con nuestro padre?

-Escucha –le dijo con una voz dulce, aceptando el parentesco –si no pretendes volver, yo no te haré nada malo, te ayudaré a que papá se olvide de esto, sólo compórtate como buen hermano, hazme sentir que algún día me quisiste, ¿sabes Zuko?, cuando éramos niños éramos felices, tú eras mi mejor amigo y nos llevábamos bien, sólo quiero tener una estadía placentera aquí, tú sabes, soy un princesa y estoy acostumbrada a eso, papá tal vez no te quiera, pero eres mi hermano y siento aprecio hacia a ti.

-¿Crees que soy un imbécil que te creerá eso?, no Azula, no te causaré problemas si eso quieres, conversaremos, actuaremos como hermanos pero no esperes que me crea esa basura –su voz era tranquila, pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca, se dio vuelta, su hermana lo miraba con una mirada dulce –eres el fin de mi felicidad.

-Me encanta ser eso Zuzu –le dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella.

Volvió a la sala, pero su hermana no, la profesora y todos estaban sentados, tranquilamente, ella estaba leyendo un libro, volvió tranquilamente a su puesto, Suki estaba sentada en él, conversando con Katara, lo miró, ¡no podía creerlo!, se sentó en el puesto de Suki.

-No me digas que la mataste Zuko –le dijo Hahn, sarcásticamente, lo detestaba, siempre se creía mejor que el resto, cosa que no era así, hasta cualquier idiota le ganaría en un duelo.

-Cállate –le respondió él.

El odioso timbre tocó, Katara se acercó a él "El miércoles" le dijo como en un susurro, la vio salir del lugar, tenía una blusa cuello-de-bote y mangas cortas color azul cielo, su cabello tenía un volumen normal, lo llevaba suelto y del hombre derecho colgaba un extraño bolso color café. Esperó a que todos salieran, no le gustaba la colisión de la puerta luego de la clase de Psicología.

-Zuko –dijo la "todo está bien" antes de que él partiera – espera, como a ti te toca hacer el trabajo con Katara… jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera adelantarse un grado…

-Viene del Polo Sur –dijo antes de comprometerse con Joo-Dee saliendo del salón, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió un estruendo que sacudió a todo el colegio, los casilleros parecieron haberse vuelto locos, Zuko giró y la vio.

-Tú –le gritó ella –cretino petulante –le señalo con el índice, parecía estar furiosa –no me has saludado –cambió la cara y el colegio paró de moverse.

-Hola, Toph –le respondió él tranquilamente, eran viejos amigos -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –preguntó acercándose a la ahora tranquila niña.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo, tan fuerte que casi logra botarlo a piso.

-¿Sabes?, una chica que usa falda no golpea a su amigo –señaló en tono de burla.

-Oh, ¿tanto se nota? –la verdad es que no le gustaban las faldas, y ahora estaba usando una color café y aunque debajo llevaba un pitillo se sentía realmente incómoda con ella.

-Tú eres la ciega, no yo –le respondió él.

OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000OOO000

Suki decidió mostrarle el colegio a su nueva amiga, el patio era enorme, le señaló varios lugares, como donde entrenaban los maestros tierra, o donde se practicaban deportes realmente extraños, era una extensa área, verdosa a excepción de donde practicaban los maestros fuego, por fin llegaron al lugar donde Katara quería estar…

-Y aquí practican los maestros agua –dijo Suki señalando un lago de agua cristalina y en medio de él una plataforma estática, sólo un puente la conectaba con tierra firme -¿quieres ir? –preguntó.

-Sí, claro –dijo mientras ella y Suki cruzaban el puente hecho de vidrio, se sentaron a ver es espectáculo que tenían dos maestros agua.

-Otra victoria para ti, Luke –dijo el profesor anotando en un cuadernito –¿Alguno de ustedes –dijo en voz alta para el resto –quiere un resto con él?, ¿ninguno? –preguntó a sus alumnos -¿y qué hay de ustedes chicas? –preguntó a las espectadoras, sólo Katara levantó la mano.

-¿Eres maestra agua? –preguntó Suki extrañada.

-Sí, la mejor –dijo con toda confianza acercándose a la arena, estaba allí, el tal Luke, con su negro cabello corto sin ningún movimiento, muy distinto al de Katara.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó el profesor, ella sólo le asintió.

-Nunca he peleado con una chica –le dijo su contrincante –generalmente ellas toman clases más débiles como curación, nunca cosas de verdad.

-Bien, ahora tendrás el placer de pelear con una ¿no? –le dijo ella.

-No pretendo luchar contra ti y hacerte daño –le dijo él, pero una ola lo arrastró lejos –Bien, aunque podría hacer una excepción –dijo ahora creando una enorme ola y lanzándosela a la chica, pero ella la partió en dos y con un contraataque que nadie hubiera podido esquivar lo atrapó en una bola de hielo.

-¡Bravo, chica!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó el sorprendido profesor que no tendría más de 25 años.

-Katara –le respondió ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Y dime ¿Quién te entrenó? –dijo sorprendido.

-El maestro Paku –respondió de nuevo ahora dejando libre a Luke.

-¡Wow! –gritó Suki –eres la mejor, mira como lo dejaste.

En la hora de almuerzo se sentó con su hermano, Suki y Luke, sí, el mismo, vio en una de las mesas de al frente a Zuko, estaba solo y cuando juntó las fuerzas para preguntarse si quería sentarse con ellos llegaron cinco chicos más, Toph, Teo, Harú, Aang y un pequeño niño que le llamaban El Duque, volvió a su tranquila comida sin preocuparse más del príncipe, una chica más se sentó en la mesa, Jin, la recordaba de la clase de Psicología, se sentó justo al lado de Zuko.

-Azula te lanzará una cereza… ahora –le dijo Toph para ayudarlo a esquivar el ataque de su hermana -¿Qué hace ella aquí? –le preguntó.

-No me importa –sabía que Toph podía sentir cuando mentían, y de hecho a él ya no le importaba que hacía ella allí, tomó una cereza de su postre para lanzársela a su hermana.

-Un poco más a la derecha –le advirtió Toph –genial –dijo riéndose ya que la cereza le había caído justo entre los ojos a Azula.

-¡Zuko! –le gritó su hermana furiosa.

Llegaron las cuatro (horas) sin preguntar, todos salían cansados del primer día de colegio, Katara se quedó en el hall a esperar a su hermano, no le había dicho que se quedaría con Suki esa tarde y de seguro se preocuparía, cuando por fin lo vio salir, ¡Dios!, estaba desnudo, sólo con sus calzoncillos negros puestos y su mochila en la espalda, Suki quedó con la boca abierta y Katara no encontró lugar donde esconderse.

-Es que –intentaba explicar el chico –vi a un grupo de maestros bobo haciendo bobo control y los molesté, me quitaron la ropa y tengo que pagarles mañana, si no me hubieran quitado hasta mi ropa interior –decía mientras se refregaba el ojo.

-Sólo vete, yo vuelvo más tarde a casa –le dijo la chica a su mellizo, avergonzada esperó a que él se fuera para tapar su cara con sus manos y agacharla.

Pronto llegó Zuko para buscar a Suki y vio al desnudo hermano de la maestra, hizo una seña a Suki para que le explicara y ella le respondió "Su hermano", sólo modulando, Zuko ahogó su risa con un carraspeo, juntos los tres se fueron al lugar de práctica, estaba al aire libre, sobre un piso de madera desgastado habían unos pocos chicos practicando y fuera de él habían muchos sentados, apareció entonces el instructor, Piandao.

-Bien, bien –comenzaba para que todos se sentaran –quiero ver que tanto han avanzado…, Suki, una de mis mejores alumnas, y tú Mai –dijo a la chica, pero antes de que se levantara Azula la detuvo, miró a una de sus amigas, Ty Lee, entonces la otra se levantó –y tú quién eres –dijo Piandao.

-Soy Ty Lee, ¿podría ir yo? –contestó la alegre chica, pasando al frente.

-Sí, sí, ¿Por qué no? –contestó algo extrañado el sujeto.

Por su mente, Zuko, vagó unos instantes, se dio cuenta que Suki lo miraba, entonces comprendió todo: -Te está probando –le dijo, estaba realmente probando con quién se juntaba su hermano, qué tan buenos eran, todo, Ty Lee era muy buena y era maestra de "Punto de Presión".

Aunque Ty Lee podía ser una de las mejores, no era rival para Suki, su precisión y destreza no fueron suficientes, Suki esquivaba con rapidez los ataques de Ty Lee, quien termino cayendo fuera de el escenario de lucha, perdió, jamás lo había hecho con una persona que no fuera maestro, se levantó y sacudió sus rosadas ropas, levantó la mirada y buscó a Zuko, lo saludó moviendo la mano, él sólo la levantó extendida, estaba sorprendido de la destreza de Suki, no podía creer que le ganara a Ty Lee, la conocía de pequeño y sabía que desde ese entonces ella era muy buena luchando con cualesquiera que se le cruzara en frente.

-Increíble como siempre Suki… -decía el instructor, era un gran sujeto, respetaba a sus alumnos y ellos a él, era un maestro con la espada, el mejor según muchos…

Ty Lee corrió y caminó de manos para sentarse al lado de Zuko, Suki llegó tarde, se enfadó y fue a sentarse al lado de Mai, ¡Cómo odiaba a esa chica!, siempre, creía que deprimía a todo el colegio, y puede que esto sea verdad, sólo con ver su enfermizo rostro te daba una pequeña sensación de pena, sintiendo que el mundo no es bueno con muchos, y como Suki era todo lo contrario, acercarte a ella era sentir su energía a lo lejos, lo mismo que ocurría con Ty Lee, siempre felices y con una sonrisa.

-Mira quien está aquí –comentó Mai –La chica media hueca y tarada ¿Cuántas neuronas te quedan? –se burlaba, Suki mostró compostura y le respondió tranquilamente:

-Mira quien está aquí, la chica más deprimente de todas, con razón Zuko te dejó, das pena.-

No fue tanta compostura, pero fue lo que más pudo, no se imaginarían lo que ella hubiera dicho si no se hubiera tranquilizado antes, hizo, ahora, un mal gesto y miró a Ty Lee, estaba hablando y Zuko no le hacía el menor caso, estaba atento a la batalla que se libraba en frente de él, estaba ansioso por su turno, de seguro le tocaría con Jet, quería humillarlo otra vez, como ya lo había hecho antes.

-Bien, Smellerbe, creo que no has practicado lo suficiente, pero te mantienes… -ahora venía lo que Piandao esperaba –Zuko, Jet, ya saben…

Ni un solo saludo, ni una pequeña reverencia, al pisar el suelo de madera comenzaron a luchar, fue un espectáculo que duró mucho, pero Jet tocó pasto, aún así Zuko no paró de atacarlo, seguían luchando, una lucha más que nada personal, pero no duraría para siempre, en un intento de impresionar a Katara, Jet se dio vuelta a mirarla, Zuko aprovechó eso y lanzó una de las espadas gancho de Jet golpeándola con su sable, y con el otro logró hacer una especie de "zancadilla" y Jet cayó al piso, Zuko enterró uno de sus sables al cuadrado mango de la espada gancho que le quedaba a su contrincante logrando que él la soltara y colocó el otro sobre el cuello del chico que estaba en el suelo, lo miraba desde arriba, todo estaba en silencio, hasta Ty Lee calló, Jet sintió el frío metal sobre su cuello, cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, había perdido.

-Zuko, me sorprendes,… pero tú Jet, creo que debería dejar a las chicas de lado, al menos hasta que termines el colegio –dijo el instructor recordándole el por qué había fallado-… bien, creo que ya nadie más, -dijo, todos se levantaban cuando interrumpió –ah, pero faltas tú Mai, umh…, ya todos pasaron, tú, la chica al lado de Zuko, sí tú… ¿quieres pasar?

-No, no lo creo –le respondió Katara.

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso tienes miedo?, _ach_, la única persona con la que valía la pena luchar ya lo hizo –dijo Mai alejándose de la sala al aire libre.

-Pues bien, ya que tanto quieres demostrar cuan buena eres… -decía Katara sacando los sables de la espalda de Zuko -¿me los prestas, verdad? –preguntó ella, Zuko asintió sin dejar de mirarla, ¿acaso creía que Mai era una principiante?, ¿Qué tan buena sería ella?, ¿Qué tan buena como para retarla?

Mai sonrió y ambas entraron a la arena (aunque no hay arena xD), Mai lanzaba cuchillos hacia Katara, pero ella los esquivaba con agilidad o les cambiaba el rumbo con los sables, de pronto se quedó sin cuchillos y debió sólo escapar de los elegantes movimientos de Katara, no, no fue fácil vencerla, era realmente buena, y la única persona que le había ganado había sido Suki, pero sólo tres veces en seis de sus encuentros, de repente esa actitud amenazadora de Katara cambió y empujó a Mai, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que había caído fuera de la arena, y su contrincante se convirtió en su enemiga cuando ella le estaba entregando los sables a Zuko, con una sonrisa en su rostro y él los recibía de la misma manera, sonriente…

-Wow, eres increíble –decía Jet mientras se acercaba a ella –tal vez podríamos juntarnos mañana a practicar en la tarde ¿te parece?

-No puedo –dijo Katara, Jet quedó con la boca abierta, no eran muchas las chicas que lo rechazaban, según su tía, la madre de Suki, tenía un pequeño encanto natural en su manera de hablar, Zuko ocultó su risa sarcástica con un disimulada sonrisa –escucha –dijo ella dándose cuenta de la frialdad de sus palabras –la verdad es que debo juntarme con Zuko…-

-¡Pero no importa! –dijo Jet alegrándose –Zuko y tú pueden juntarse otro día ¿no es cierto Zuko? –preguntó al chico.

-No, yo no quiero –le respondió él, mientras Jet sufriera él sería feliz, y dónde más le dolía era con las chicas, en especial las chicas lindas y talentosas…

-Bien, Zuko, esto es la guerra –decía mientras una manada de chicos (un par de chicas también) se ganaban al lado de Jet, mientras que con Zuko sólo estaba Suki, siempre fue así, desde niños, Jet y su innumerable grupo de amigos y Zuko con Suki y Haru, pero el último sólo en algunas ocasiones.

-Cuando quieras, Jet –respondió a la amenaza.

-¡Eso!, mañana al atardecer, en el centro del Parque del Fuego, los dos, solos –dijo alejándose con su grupo de amigos -¡ah! –dijo dándose vuelta -Katara, que tengas dulces sueños.

-¡Demente! –le dijo ella, pero él sólo le sonrió y luego miró a su prima, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

A Zuko le encantaba humillarlo frente a sus amigos, le encantaba que lo retara a duelos en los que Jet nunca ganaría, le encantaba saber que es mejor que él y muchos más, ese era el sentimiento de superioridad del que le había hablado su padre en las pocas charlas que tuvo con él cuando era menor. Menor, aún lo recordaba, incluso desde niños habían discutido él y Jet, riñas en el jardín de niños incluso, y aunque no discutían todo el tiempo, cuando lo hacían terminaban peleando…

-¿Vienes? –preguntó Suki a Katara, que aún estaba parada, pensando cuan diferente era la Provincia del Fuego con el Polo Sur, allá no ocurría eso, sólo asintió -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿A dónde? –preguntó ella.

-A tomar un helado en una plaza cerca de aquí –le respondió Zuko, ella asintió con la cabeza, esperó a que los otros dos se cambiaran ropa y juntos salieron de monumental colegio, eran las cinco y media, y llegaron al local, pequeño, elegante y limpio, en frente de él habían unas mesas con cuatro sillas cada una, los chicos se sentaron en una y Suki fue a comprar los helados –interesante, dieciséis años, terminando el colegio, maestra con los sables y con el agua-control –le dijo Zuko cuando su amiga ya se había ido.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de maestra agua? –le preguntó extrañada.

-Sólo un maestro agua puede moverse así –le respondió con una sonrisa –jamás había visto a alguien que le ganara a Mai sin hacer ningún esfuerzo…

-Vamos –dijo ella sin aceptar el cumplido –tú le ganaste al presumido de Jet.

-Sí, mi patética victoria –dijo él recordando –no fue la mejor.

-Tu helado de fresa –dijo Suki –y el tuyo de pistacho –le dijo a Zuko –oye, -preguntó luego de un rato -¿esa no es tú mamá?

-Sí –respondió Zuko, extrañado -¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a Lady Ursa.

-Hola Suki, hola… -esperó el nombre de la chica.

-Katara –le dijo su hijo.

-Azula está aquí –dijo preocupada, sólo estaría por una razón, Ozai pretendía hacerle algo malo a Zuko, pero ella no se lo permitiría, no mientras estuviera parada sobre esta tierra, no era una madre sobre-protectora, pero su hijo podría terminar muerto, a lo mejor, lo otro sería que simplemente quiere a su familia vigilada por su súbdita más confiable, su hija.

-Ya sé –le respondió él –me encontré con ella en el colegio, ahora dijo que iba para _nuestra_ casa, definitivamente debe estar allí ahora –dijo tranquilamente, muy diferente a la reacción de su madre.

-¡Mi casa! –gritó ella corriendo al auto, entró a él y salió disparada –Muévete infeliz –gritó a un sujeto que había parado para hablar con otro tipo que estaba en la vereda –desgraciado –volvió a gritar mientras tocaba la bocina, salió del auto y le gritó que avanzara, volvió a entrar y dio la vuelta hiendo contra el poco tránsito de ese lugar.

Suki y Zuko se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, Lady Ursa era una mujer tranquila, que pocas veces se exasperaba y gritaba, jamás en su vida habría hecho algo así, jamás le gritaba a su hijo ni menos a una persona en la calle, era muy tolerante y, a lo mejor, por eso logró ser la esposa de Ozai durante tanto tiempo, mas ahora parecía otra…

I did it, lo termine, la verdad es que decidí cortarlo aquí, iba a ser corto, pero lo puse más cosas, el próximo capítulo lo subo en unos 20 días más, yo creo, porque vienen las vacaciones de invierno, tiempo para invernar, descansar y estar con la familia, buuu a esto último, me gusta estar sola, yap, yo creo que sólo en el próximo capítulo diré día por día, lo otro me fijaré en lo más importante… 

PD: LeRosse está demente. 

Demente, demente

Cambié la historia completamente… 

PD2: Dejen reviews con sus comentarios xD…


	3. Chapter 3

Terminé el fic pero comienzo con el nuevo capítulo para enviarlo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, vamos a una ridícula cabaña en medio de la nada con mis odiosos primos, no tendré Internet

Terminé el fic pero comienzo con el nuevo capítulo para enviarlo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, vamos a una ridícula cabaña en medio de la nada con mis odiosos primos, no tendré Internet!, no quiero ir… pero ya, intentaré terminarlo y si lo ven antes de 12 alcancé a terminarlo, si no, ya vieron que hice el intento…

-jaSzmiin: ¡claro!, te agregaré cuando recuerde mi contraseña xD, lo sé, tengo que anotarlo todo, me gustaría leer tu fic, me encanta leerlos… 

-kata: ¿y quien no? xD, excepto los Kataang y Maiko, odio el maiko, pero no tanto el Kataang, creo que cuando me demore más de dos semanas tendré que hacer lo que dijiste, ¡yo igual me olvido a veces cuando los autores no suben sus fics!, creo que a todos nos pasa, y sip, yo creo que actualizaré pronto… 

-Caraan: me rompes el corazón… te diría si tuviera uno, la verdad es que dudo que lo tenga, no siento mucho… me gusta que te guste o.O, qué es chotear…,¡RELLENO!, no, claro que no, es importante para la historia, ¡Sin él no vuelve el Reino Tierra a ser libre!, lo cambié un poco… sólo un poco… poquito…

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

III

-Oí, Zuzu, que tendrás un pelea con Jet hoy –dijo Toph mientras subía junto a él por las escaleras del colegio, aún no comenzaban las clases, el príncipe le asintió –¡demonios!, soy ciega, apenas pude sentir eso… ¿puedo ir? –preguntó casi con voz de ruego.

-No –le respondió él, de hecho pensaba ir solo, sin Suki, aunque sabía que Jet llevaría a varios más no quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez, los llevaron a la comisaría y quedó en el expediente de Suki una fea macha "riña callejera y destrozo a la propiedad pública", ahora pretendía ir él solo, pero debía inventar algo para que su amiga no fuese -¿Qué ocurre allá abajo? –preguntó mirando por una de las ventanas, había un enorme grupo de chicos juntos, rodeando a alguien, y aunque estaban en el segundo piso no se podía ver nada, Toph golpeó su pie contra el piso.

-Oh, van a golpear un idiota… espera,… ¡Es pies ligeros! –dijo sorprendida, ambos bajaron casi corriendo las escalera, llegaron al patio, había tanta gente, pero Toph usó su tierra-control para echarlos a un lado, pronto vieron a un chico, Hide, era dos años mayor que Aang.

-¡Qué te he dicho sobre coquetear con mi novia! –le gritó a un desconcertado Aang, entonces comenzó la verdadera pelea, Aang esquivaba los ataques del celoso novio, todo iba de maravilla para él, Zuko y Toph disfrutaban del "espectáculo" frente a ellos, pero algo ocurrió, uno de los espectadores entró para ayudar a Hide, Aang se tropezó, cayó y el muchacho aprovechó esto, cuando iba a dar su último ataque, Zuko cerró el puño hecho de fuego control, todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

-¡Aang! –gritó Katara reconociendo al chico en el suelo, corrió hacia él, mientras todos esperaban que la lucha siguiera con Zuko y Hide, pero este último se fue, no pretendía luchar con alguien que era seguro el que no le ganaría…

-¡Hide! –gritó una chica saliendo de la multitud -¡Cómo le haces esto a Aang! –dijo preocupada por su amigo.

-Tranquila On Ji, estoy bien –dijo tranquilizando a la muchacha, pero ella estaba eufórica, odiaba cuando su novio amenazaba a sus amigos, en especial a Aang, lo quería demasiado como para ver como su novio lo golpeaba.

-No Aang, Hide, terminamos, no puedo estar con alguien que siente celos de mis amigos –Hide quedó con la boca abierta, Zuko arqueó _su _ceja y todos se quedaron en silencio, más rato se hablaría mucho de esto, Hide era muy popular, pero muy cruel y desgraciado, mas era popular por el hecho de que era hijo de un noble del imperio, pero si nuestro Zuko dijera tan sólo quién era…, aún no lo sabía la mayoría…

-¡Katara! –dijo abrazándola, cuando la soltó miró a su amigo –Gracias _sifu hotman_ –dijo haciendo una reverencia, Azula estaba cerca, quedó con sus ojos muy abiertos, _sifu_, se repitió en la mente.

-Katara, creí que nunca más te volvería a ver –añadió Toph.

Para que comprendan les diré, Katara vivió siempre en el Polo Sur, pero cierto día, cuando ella tenía tan solo ocho años llegó Aang, dos años menor que ella, pero si hicieron buenos amigos, Aang también se juntaba con Sokka, dos años de diferencia con él también (Katara y Sokka son mellizos), se tuvo que ir cuando una falsa alarma de que habían encontrado a sus padres en la Provincia de la Tierra lo obligaron a él y a su tutor a emprender viaje hacia el miserable lugar, tal vez el único que pasaba por una condición económica tan precaria, pero todo era una mentira, jamás olvidaría a su buena amiga Katara y al hermano de esta, Sokka, luego se fueron a vivir a la "capital", que realmente es toda la antigua Nación del Fuego, en ese lugar conoció al Príncipe Zuko, iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando un gran grupo de sujetos, de entre dieciséis y diecinueve años comenzaron a gritarle tonterías, él les respondió gritando que eran "una manada de vagos mal vestidos, calvos la mayoría e inútiles que no _hacían_ nada por el mundo", entonces esa manada de vagos mal vestidos empezaron a atacar al pequeño maestro aire, eran muchos para él, pero de pronto llegó su salvación, Zuko, que había visto todo desde el principio parado en una esquina, se interpuso para ayudar al pequeño, pero aún así eran demasiados, cuando uno de ellos iba tras Zuko, Aang dio un salto en el aire tomando a Zuko por sus ropas, dando un enorme salto bajó pesadamente golpeando la tierra con su puño derecho hizo prácticamente un terremoto lanzando a todos lejos, Zuko cayó bien, por así decirlo, pero quedó estupefacto al ver que ese niño había dominado dos elementos, no había duda, era el nuevo Avatar.

-Aang –dijo el niño tendiéndole la mano a quien lo ayudó, era un chiquillo delgado con el cabello castaño y dos grandes ojos, una nariz respingada y se podía ver un tatuaje de una flecha celeste asomándose por su manga, marcada en las manos.

-_Avatar Aang, de los maestros aire_ –pensó Zuko, miró la mano que tenía en frente, no la estrechó –Zuko –dijo yéndose de ahí, pero lo que no sabía era que ahora tenía otra lapa pegada…

Digo otra porque había una antes, Toph, la pequeña maestra tierra, también fue amiga de Katara un tiempo, cuando era más pequeña, tenía siete tiernos años cuando la conoció en el Polo Sur, el peor lugar de la tierra según ella, no había tierra, no podía practicar lo poco y nada de tierra-control que sabía en ese entonces, fueron amigas cuatro años y medio, aunque conoció a Zuko años antes del Duelo de Fuego, vio, entonces, el cambió ocurrido en el muchacho, y ella sería, tal vez, la única persona, fuera de la familia de este, que podía ver su cicatriz, pero ella era ciega, tal vez la única persona que lo le importaba como se viera, se dio cuenta que antes era alguien lleno de vida, le enseñó a vivir, a disfrutar cada instante, que lo más importante era mantenerse optimista frente a cualquier situación, que la vida no podía ser tan mala, que no habían manzanas podridas, sólo que aún estaban verdes, pero luego del Agni Kai, cambió, entonces fue ella quien tuvo que volverle a enseñar lo que él le había dicho, le costó años, pero lo logró…

En el segundo receso Zuko se topó con Jet en uno de los pasillos, parecía que ninguno se acordaba de lo que iba a ocurrir esta tarde, parecía que no sentían resentimiento ni nada, sólo Jet, con sus bromas, se acercó a Zuko mostrando una hoja de afeitar (_Gillette_), entendió la broma…

-¡Un regalo para ti, Zuko!, espero que te guste, lo vi y me dije ¡Sí, este es el regalo perfecto! –las enérgicas palabras de Jet estaban recargadas con un tono de broma, Zuko odiaba que le dijeran EMO, y Jet siempre le insinuaba eso, recibió el "regalo", realmente tenía miedo siquiera de cortarse un poco, le sonrió -¡Sabía que te gustaría!, no lo olvides, hoy al atardecer –dijo yéndose.

Zuko tiró la hojita de Gillette a un basurero cercano, entró a la clase de literatura, mientras el profesor explicaba se dio cuenta que Azula y Ty Lee también estaban en su clase, luego que el profesor terminó de dar su explicación se dio cuenta que no había tomado ningún apunte, su mente estaba en otro lugar…

-ALOM –escribió y pronunció el profesor en la pizarra –esta sigla está presente en varios textos que leeremos este año, A de amor, L de locura, O de odio y M de muerte…

-El amor de un príncipe por su tierra lo llevó a la locura, un sentimiento de que él podía cambiar todo llevó a que su padre lo odiara, así, también fue el responsable de la muerte de su primo –dijo Azula, su perversa voz resonó en toda la sala, Zuko no lo soportó, salió de allí, caminó rápido, el profesor no dijo nada, Ty Lee lo miró y el hombre le asintió.

Zuko estaba sentado de una de las bancas del colegio, su rostro demostraba locura, desconcierto, miraba atentamente al piso,

-Debí haberme ido –se dijo –debí haber escapado –pero vio a Ty Lee, se calló, de seguro Azula la había enviado, se llevaban bien, esa era una razón por la que Azula podría enviar a Ty Lee y no a otra -¿Qué?

-Azula siempre es tan cruel –comenzó ella –siempre te hiere, -se sentó a su lado –y tú, no le dices nada, recibes todo, admiro tu fortaleza, yo ya no tengo –le declaró, entonces, se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Zuko, él la recibió y se levantó, de imprevisto Ty le dio un abrazo, lo recibió, lo necesitaba –siempre te he admirado, hiciste todo lo que podías por la gente –lo hizo recordar, pero no de mala manera como lo hacía Azula.

Era hora de salir, le dijo a Katara que debía pasar primero a su casa, ella le asintió, cuando llegó Azula estaba allí, la ignoró, subió a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, escuchó unos gritos que venían de uno de los pasillos, también los ignoró y bajó las escaleras, los gritos eran de Mai, le reclamaba a su amiga.

-¡Sabías –decía casi gritando –que yo jamás podré olvidarlo!, ¿Por qué Ty?, ¿Por qué te metes con Zuko si hay miles asechándote?

-Mai, -intentaba explicarle –a mi no me gusta Zuko más que como un amigo, no tienes por qué sentir celos de mí, yo no pretendo quitártelo, es mi amigo y nada más –pero Mai lloró, estaba muy enamorada del príncipe desde que eran niños, y ahora, una de sus mejores amigas, se lo estaba quitando…

Zuko llegó a la casa de Katara, una mujer de avanzada edad lo hizo pasar, entró al vestíbulo, no se dio cuenta cuando a mujer comenzó a golpearlo con un paraguas, lo único que hizo fue tapar con sus brazos su cabeza, que era donde más golpeaba la mujer, estaba de rodillas, acorralado en una esquina, recibiendo los golpes de la mujer, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de casa, esperaba que la mujer se cansara algún día para huir, pero desde el segundo piso llegó su salvación.

-¡Abuela!, te dije que vendría alguien –decía Katara desesperada mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras –bien, también no sabías quién era –dijo intentando comprender mientras le quitaba el paraguas a la anciana y ayudaba a Zuko a levantarse.

-¿Me crees acaso, querida nieta, una anciana tonta? –dijo la anciana con su peculiar sonrisa arrugada -¡Claro que sabía quien era él!, -peor aún, Zuko la miraba asustado, lo único que deseaba es que no volviera a tomar el paraguas -¡Pero que buen muchacho este!, ¡No golpeó a una indefensa anciana!, ¡Ese es un hombre, mi nieta!, ¡No reclamó, recibió cada golpe!

-Por aquí –le dijo Katara a Zuko luego que su abuela se fuera, abrió una puerta que había por detrás de la escalera, ¡Era fantástico lo que había detrás!, una especie de iglú de vidrio enorme, alto, que tenía una pequeña selva en su interior, un halcón y un cuervo emprendían vuelo, el lugar era hermoso, una escalera, también de vidrio, llevaba a una especie de segundo piso, pero con sólo la mitad de la superficie, Katara subió las escaleras –lamento lo que pasó con mi abuela –dijo mientras subía a toda velocidad, tomó un notebook negro y bajó de nuevo, salió del lugar, pero Zuko se quedó mirando todo ese increíble paisaje -¿quieres quedarte aquí?, bien, por mi me da lo mismo.

-¿Quién lo hizo? –preguntó él.

-Mi mamá lo diseñó, era la mejor en eso –le respondió ella con nostalgia, _era_, se dio cuenta que ella había muerto…

Así, pues, pasaron toda la tarde haciendo un enorme informe, el suicidio no es tan malo, es un forma rápida y eficaz de dejar atrás todos tus problemas…

-Bien, creo que debo irme –dijo viendo que el sol se ponía.

-Irás al Parque del Fuego –dijo adivinando –Suki irá también, sabe que es mentira lo que le dijiste, dijo que te apoyaría en todo…

-Yo no quiero eso, la quiero demasiado como para meterla siempre en mis problemas –explicó, estaba serio y pensativo.

-Eso es muy tierno –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de él, al minuto llegó Suki pidiéndole que la acompañara, aceptó, era importante para ella, si hubiera aceptado, o incluso le hubiera dicho otro día nada le pasaría a Zuko, además que él tenía otra gran parte de la culpa, Suki estaba preocupada por él, llegaron justo después de Zuko, había un grupo de chicos al lado de Jet, se comenzaba a hacer un circulo humano alrededor de los dos muchachos…

¡Sí!, lo hice, lo terminé super rápido, bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, porque más que nada quiero hacer que el próximo capítulo envuelva lo que viene, sin más gracias por leer, los adoro…

PD: Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

O me obsesioné o estoy demente, o tal vez ambos, no soy una persona normal, la verdad es que no esperen nada normal de mí, creo, creo que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar a subir este capítulo antes o durante la vacaciones, espero que durante

O me obsesioné o estoy demente, o tal vez ambos, no soy una persona normal, la verdad es que no esperen nada normal de mí, creo, creo que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar a subir este capítulo antes de la vacaciones, espero que durante. Generalmente nunca borro lo que escribo, creo que todo lo que hago es perfecto y no puede ser borrado, demasiado narcisista según algunos, egocéntrica según otros, según yo… perfecta.

-Caraan: _Thumbs up_, digo lo mismo de tu fic _Cuando éramos jóvenes_, gracias por tu review, Kataang (generalmente llamo a la gente por sus gustos cuando son distintos a los míos xD), vale mucho. 

-Rashel: Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo,… y por leer mi historia…

-Lulu: eh, gracias por tu review, y respondiendo porque no hay tanto zutara ¡como vas llegas y besas a un tipo que apenas conoces xD!, la verdad es que eso yo no lo aceptaría, y por último ¡Que bueno que te gustó!

IV

(me estoy aprendiendo los número romanos, ¡que emoción!, xD, broma)

…Había un círculo de jóvenes alrededor de Zuko y Jet, todos esperando ver una gran lucha, algunos amigos de Jet, otros simples espectadores que se enteraron de esto por medio de amigos, todo ya estaría dicho, una simple lucha, uno que otro ojo en tinta, pero resulta que gracias a que eran maestros en su propia disciplina y que algunos sabían que Zuko era el príncipe del imperio lo hacía todo más interesante, tan interesante que se hacían apuestas.

Comenzó atacando Jet, Zuko esquivaba con agilidad los ataques del maestro de espadas gancho, sí, las había llevado, pero nuestro (al menos mío) sujeto no, todos esperaban que Zuko atacara, pero hasta el momento no lo había hecho, y no pretendía. Suki lo miraba, su amigo era bastante bueno como para caer ante Jet, aún así lo hizo, no alcanzó a esquivar uno de sus ataques y rebotó en el suelo, dos sujetos lo levantaron y lo _sujetaron_ sin soltarlo, uno a cada brazo, Jet se acercó a él.

-Bien, bien, veamos que tiene Zuzu detrás de ese cabello –dijo graciosamente, pero el único ojo que Zuko mostraba se abrió asustado, una_ patada_ en su estómago fue lo que Jet recibió por parte de él, luego miró a los dos tipos que tenía a cada lado, lo soltaron, así, pues, comenzó la verdadera lucha –oh, pero… ¡Qué bien!, al fin –dijo feliz Jet.

Ahora sí que era divertido verlos, ninguno parecía tener la intención de perder, pero había alguien que no se divertía con esta lucha, Katara, creía que era realmente terrible todo esto, además de que alguien podría salir lastimado, pensaba que era un tonta demostración para ver quien era el mejor. Pero, lamentablemente, cuando todo se ponía aún más violento ella los interrumpió, los ató con las ramas de un roble usando su agua-control.

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que pueden terminar realmente heridos? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Katara, -dijo Jet –nada de esto es real…

-Yo_ realmente_ quiero hacerte daño –le dijo Zuko antes de que él pudiera continuar.

-Sí, yo igual a ti, pero debemos convencerla –lo miró, Katara no entendía como demonios hablaban de eso en frente de ella, qué se creían acaso, que era una tonta para no descubrir que lo único que querían ambos eran matarse el uno a otro, pero cuando iba a decir todas esas verdades hubo un grito.

-Allí –era un policía que señalaba, antes de que los chicos pudieran huir ya los tenían rodeados, a todo el enorme grupo de Jet lo llevaron en una especie de camión sin ventanas y a los otros tres chicos en una _patrulla_.

Katara estaba realmente asustada, jamás le había pasado nada parecido, para suerte de ella a Suki y Zuko sí, estaban sentados de tal manera que Zuko quedó en el medio, su amiga ya lo tenía todo planeado, con gran agilidad se sacó las esposas y con un _alambrito_ abrió las de Zuko, todo eso sin que los policías se dieran cuenta, pero cuando era el turno de Katara, se dieron cuenta rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el que estaba en el asiento de co-piloto.

-Nada, sólo estamos planeando lo que le diremos a nuestro padres, hay que tener todo listo desde antes –fue su respuesta, su mentira, tan real que nadie sospecharía, luego de sacárselas también a ella susurró –_No separes tus manos, espera la señal de Zuko y abres la puerta, no importa nada, tú sólo corre…_

Estaba en frente de ellos la mejor oportunidad que pudieran haber deseado, un semáforo en rojo, _Ahora_, fue lo único que pudo entender ella, abrió la puerta y corrió, Zuko iba justo detrás de ella, por un momento le entró la duda, ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo?, pero antes de poder detenerse por completo Zuko tomó su mano y la obligó a correr aún más rápido, parecía que por cada edificio había una calle, era de noche y los pocos focos prendidos ayudaban un poco a la visión, doblaron rápidamente por un pasaje, su compañero lanzó sus esposas hacia el camino opuesto del cruce, vio a su hermano.

-¡Cúbreme! –le dijo ella entrando con sus dos amigos a un callejón sin salida, oscuro y sin iluminación alguna.

-¡Oye! –gritó uno de los hombres -¿Has visto a tres personas corriendo por aquí?

-Sí, se fueron por allí, parecían un grupo de locos –dijo señalando el mismo camino por el que Zuko tiró sus esposas, entonces los sujetos comenzaron a correr hacia esa dirección, su hermana saltó y lo abrazó por la espalda –de nada –le respondió él -¿Por qué los perseguían?

-Porque nos escapamos de ellos –le respondió su hermana, suficiente respuesta para él.

-¿Dónde fueron? –preguntó el primer policía.

-No lo sé –respondió el otro desconcertado –si preguntan jamás estuvieron a nuestro cargo, estábamos patrullando la zona este de la ciudad –dijo tranquilamente.

-La zona este, bien –repitió para convencerse.

-¿Zuko?, ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó preocupada su madre -¿Qué te ocurrió?, Ya son las una –decía señalando el reloj, la miró dulcemente, si había una mujer a la cual él realmente amaba era su madre, hasta el momento no había espacio para otra más, la abrazó, le había prometido que jamás, nunca jamás volvería a pelear con Jet, pero no lo cumplió, se sintió culpable de mentirle, no le habló y subió a su habitación –buenas noches, hijo –dijo cariñosamente.

Se recostó sobre su cama un par, tan solo un par de minutos, nada más, se levantó a desvestirse, pero antes de sacarse sus oscuros pantalones notó que Mai lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, se acercó a él sólo con un tímido beso en los labios, _Mai_, pensó él en su mente, pero no pudo parar ese beso (N/A: Yuck, que asco, no me gusta el Maiko, pero aquí estoy haciéndolo parte de mi fic), la amaba demasiado aún, o tal vez amaba un recuerdo, como sea, todo se interrumpió de un de repente.

-¡Ah! Y yo que creía que ustedes habían terminado –dijo su hermana, la risa que salía de su boca era _apestosa_, según Zuko, pero por un periodo creyó que lo había salvado –Bien, Ty y yo creímos que tal vez querrías venir con nosotras, pero ahora que veo lo ocupada que estás… –estaba mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa -¿Sabes, Zuko?, nunca creí que fueras de esa clase –dijo saliendo del cuarto, la siguió su amiga avergonzada –debes –comenzó Azula cuando ya estaban bastante lejos –decirme cuando te juntarás con Zuko…

-¿No te importa que lo haga? –preguntó algo desconcertada, generalmente Azula odiaba a las chicas que se acercaban a su hermano.

-No, ¡Me encanta! –dijo ella –_así tengo bien vigiladas a las noviecitas de Zuko_ –pensó, debía procurar que la novia de su hermano fuera alguien de su _clase_, eso era algo que le importaba tanto a ella como a su padre, quien intentaba que su hijo ya no hiciera más polémica, lo hacía quedar mal como Señor del Fuego.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Suki en el camino, ella estaba maravillada con lo que había pasado ayer, le parecía increíble todo eso, pero Zuko deseaba no volver a repetirlo, Suki siempre creía que Zuko actuaba como un anciano, evitando divertirse la mayoría de las veces, y la mayoría de las veces era por cuidarla a ella, siempre fue más maduro que el resto, eso es todo…

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? –preguntó Suki a Sokka –creí que se vendría contigo.

-No, ahora está con Aang –le respondió caminando a su lado –cuando está con él me deja de lado –dijo en un tono melancólico.

-¿Acaso estás celoso de Aang? –preguntó Zuko sin creerlo, pero Sokka se encogió de hombros casi acertando –creo que lo sobreestimas…

-Yo no lo creo tan así, aunque sea un muchacho flacucho, pero algo, feúcho (N/A: del término bonito, para que no mal entiendan) siempre ha tenido suerte con las chicas –dijo Suki.

Era en gran parte cierto, pero Katara jamás lo vio, o lo vería, con otros ojos, siempre sería para ella un gran amigo y nada más, era algo injusto, pero es que Katara era una chica difícil de conquistar, no muy enamoradiza, aunque le había gustado algo, y solamente algo, Zuko, tal vez por su misteriosa personalidad, tal vez porque era ligeramente encantador en su forma de hablar… como sea, nada paso con ellos más que una extraña amistad, más que un deseo de estar el uno al lado del otro…

-Buenas tardes alumnos –hablaba desde un escenario el director –los he convocado a esta asamblea porque faltan pocos días para el Festival del Dragón, y, como muchos saben, nuestra ilustre institución…

-¡Ya basta de rodeos!, ¿Qué quieren? –gritó Sokka.

-Sí, a eso voy… el punto es que nosotros presentamos a nuestros mejores maestros de cada disciplina en el festival, y los hacemos dar lo mejor de sí, como sabrán nuestra ciudad es una de las más grandes en todo el imperio, pero tenemos un lugar sagrado…

-¿Lugar sagrado?, ¡Por qué nadie me lo dijo!, pude haber estado pisando tierra santa todo este tiempo –mencionó Sokka al director que empezaba a perder su paciencia.

-Sí, como iba diciendo, entonces el festival se realizará allí…

-¿Y los que no tienen ningún talento? –preguntó Sokka.

-Sí, ellos no irán, bien, si alguien tiene dudas le pregunta a su profesor –dijo mientras bajaba del escenario –será mejor que lo reprenda Zhao, no quiero que el resto sea así, ese sentimiento de burla lo quiero fuera –decía al mencionado.

-Como quiera –respondió el hombre y minutos después llamó a Sokka a su oficina –mira, seré bueno contigo sólo porque es tu primera vez en mi oficina y ha pasado un mes desde el ingreso a clase…

-Primero que nada quisiera saber qué hice –dijo interrumpiendo al inspector, de tan poca paciencia como el mismo director, pero más tolerante al menos por este día, era el cumpleaños de su querido y buen hijo, que de bueno no tenía nada…

-¡Ah!, ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!, ¡Ni yo sé bien que hiciste!, ¡Te quedarás hasta que termine el festival y limpiarás todo!, ¡Trabajo comunitario muchacho! –exclamaba sin gritar -¡Te veo, entonces! –Sokka lo quedó mirando y entonces fue cuando gritó:-¡Largo!

Katara se quedaba todas las tardes a _practicar_ su agua-control, no porque lo necesitara, si no porque su profesor era lindo (o.O), esa tarde en particular hubo una discusión entre los profesores, todos se reunieron, digo todos porque los jóvenes pupilos de cada disciplina estaban ahí también.

-Yo digo –dijo el maestro de Katara –Que mi chica es diez veces mejor que cualquiera de los tuyos, porque tu forma de entrenar es horrible, como tú y tu cara.

-¡Calla, niño bonito!, yo no creo eso, mírala, es un chica, débil y frágil como todas, no acepto tu reto por miedo de que alguno de mis muchachos le haga daño y llore la pobre –respondía el otro, todo lo que dijo no le gustó para nada a Katara.

-Eso, amigo mío, es miedo, miedo puro, miedo a que se den cuenta que un _niño_ es mejor profesor que tú –decía el otro provocando a su par.

-¡Miedo! –exclamaba -¡Miedo!, yo no siento miedo, ¡Zuko!, él es el mejor, él le ganará a tu chica y luego no vengas a reclamarme si ella deja la disciplina…

-Yo no quiero, Katara me agrada –le reclamó Zuko en voz baja a su maestro.

-Harás lo que yo diga, si no, ¿Cómo crees que quedaremos los maestros fuego frente a los demás?, se supone que somos los mejores, ¿o no es así?

-¡Mejores!, ¡Mejores! –exclamaba el otro profesor en tono de burla.

-Por favor –habló esta vez el maestro de aire-control –no metamos a nuestros pupilos en esto, sólo son jóvenes, ¿este es el ejemplo que quieren dar?, uno de que la violencia es la única salida a todos los conflictos…

-¿Acaso no lo es?, ¡Por ese pensamiento es que casi se extinguen ustedes hace cientos de años! –le decía el maestro encargado de la disciplina de tierra-control.

-¡Bien! –dijo el maestro fuego -¡Será pues entonces, amigo, en el festival del Dragón donde veremos quién es el mejor!, ¡Por los espíritus!, ¡Una chica!, ¡Una chica contra mi mejor pupilo!, ¡Una plebeya contra un príncipe!, ¡Será lo mejor que haya visto en mi vida!

-¡Hasta entonces, entonces! –le dijo el más joven casi riendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el amigo de Katara, Luke, miró a Zuko atentamente_, lo bueno es que no le hará daño_ –pensó.

Cuando todos salieron Katara vio a Jet que la esperaba para irse con ella, esa tarde se iría sola, su hermano estaría con unos amigos, Aang y Toph tenían que hacer un proyecto audio visual, Suki tenía que acompañar a su abuelo, Oyajii, a una junta y Ty, sí, Ty era tan amigable que no le costaba trabajo hacerse amiga de los demás, tenía que acompañar a Azula a ir de compras, con todo eso no tenía con quién irse.

-¡Katara!, ¿quisieras ir conmigo al Festival del Dragón?, espero que esta vez no tengas nada que hacer –dijo mientras caminaba a su lado -¿Qué dices?

-Porque no –le respondió, él había sido muy paciente, siempre inventaba cosas para no salir con él, como que tenía que hacer algo con Suki o que tenía que acompañar a Gran-Gran a algo, o que tenía que acompañar a su hermano y a Aang a algún extraño plan de esos dos, o muchas otras excusas que inventaba.

-¡Bien!, entonces te veo mañana –dijo él dejándola dónde sus casas se separaban, ella tendría que caminar mucho más.

Lo terminé, quedó raro y horriblemente mal a mi juicio, estoy feliz de estar en mi casa y de haber logrado continuar mi fic, no puedo quejarme, no pasé frío en mis vacaciones porque ¡Estaba a kilómetros de la nieve!, pero bueno, sólo quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo será en una semana más y espero que les haya gustado…


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ay, Dios

¡Ay, Dios!, si hay algo peor que quedarse toda la tarde sin hacer nada es quedarse toda la tarde haciendo algo, no es la frase más elaborada que existe y tal vez sea una de las peores en la historia ya que promueve la pereza, por eso voy a seguir mi fic para no estar toda la tarde de ociosa xD. 

-Caraan: Sí, me quedó raro, no eres tú xD, es que estuve algo enojada con el final de Avatar, no tanto por el Kataang que se hace soportable ya que yo lo era antes, si no por el MAIKO que lo odio, pero no se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada, ¡aunque yo no la DERRAMÉ!, bueno, sobre lo otro es que es verdad, que bueno que compartas esa opinión conmigo, ¡imagínate como quedaría mi pobre Katara!

-Lulu: es la historia de Zuko, qué pasaría si Aang no hubiera sido el avatar hace cientos de años…, en este fic no me importa mucho lo que pase con el resto, la escala va así: Zuko-Katara-Sokka-Aang-Suki y Toph-Azula-Jet-Mai y Ty Lee-Ursa y Iroh etc, el punto es que Zuzu va primero…, la verdad es que mis expectativas eran mayores, no logré mi meta en el capítulo anterior, espero lograrla en este. 

-Lolipop: No importa, ¡Lo importante es que lo lees! :D, la verdad es que con este PC es difícil lograr tener buena ortografía ¡Imagínate cuando lo tenía en Inglés! xD, y ¡Sí!, no tan Zutara como muchos esperan pero ¡Tiene!, no, me gusta estar sola para pensar, imaginar, y fue una semana de martirio ¡Gritos por todas partes!, uff, yo creo que a nadie le gusta ese tipo de soledad… 

-Rashel: (¿te importa que diga sólo Rashel?) lo malo de mí es que soy perfeccionista (maldita selección natural…) así que por eso dije eso… ¡La verdad es que es una pelea para que Zuko aprenda!, sí, sí, parece algo extraño si lo lees en la contestación de un review… pero basta sólo con leer el capítulo muahahahaha xD ¡Gracias por el fav además!, yo tenía un hámster que se llamaba Rashel, era mala ¡mordió a un gato! Era terrible, pero conmigo era un ángel.

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

V

Estaban Zuko, Sokka y Jet en vestidores luego de una clase de gimnasia, todo estaba en silencio hasta que se tocó el tema del festival, Zuko definitivamente no quería pelear con Katara fuera o no solo una demostración, Jet se lo recordó tranquila y burlonamente.

-Así que… te toca luchar contra Katara en el festival.-

-A mi hermana no le importa mucho eso –dijo Sokka entrando en la conversación –papá dice que no debe perder, a ella jamás le ha importado ganar…

-No pretendo hacerle daño… y por eso no lucharé contra ella… creo que no responderé a sus ataques –fue la respuesta que dio Zuko, nadie lo podía obligar a ganar -… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie,… el fuego es peligroso…

-¡Te dejarás ganar!, ¿Por qué?, ella es una gran maestra agua –fue la opinión que dio Haru, había estado oyendo atentamente lo que los demás decían, la creía capaz de ganarle a Zuko estuviera él luchando de verdad o no, al fin y al cabo fue instruida por Pakku, el gran maestro agua.

-¡No quieres hacerle daño a ella pero a mí sí! –dijo Jet con una sonrisa -¡Verás que no será necesario hacerte el fácil!, ¡ella le gana a cualquiera!

-¿Llevarás a mi hermana al festival? –preguntó Sokka cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-¡Sí! –fue la única respuesta.

Katara estaba afuera, oyendo lo que decía Zuko, ¿Acaso la creía tan débil?, era un tonto, jamás había necesitado que alguien la dejara ganar, ¿Por qué aquí era tan distinto al Polo Sur?, allá todos era iguales, las reglas de la sociedad eran pocas por lo que varios los llamaban _bárbaros del sur_, ¿Qué tenían ellos de bárbaros?, su sociedad era justa e igualitaria, eran pocas las reglas porque no se necesitaban más, el respeto era la base de su sociedad, sí, tal vez los colegios no tenían la conducta perfecta, pero allá nadie se agarraba a golpes luego de haber salido de clases. Odiaba el comentario de Zuko, casi lo odiaba a él, no podía creer lo que había oído. Estaba sentada en las bancas que estaban alrededor de los vestidores esperando a que su hermano saliera cuando oyó todo eso. Zuko fue el primero que salió, ella le dio una cálida sonrisa lo que lo hizo pensar que no había oído nada.

Era el día del Festival del Dragón, Katara esperaba con un bolso de mano a Jet, debía estar vestida como los antiguos maestros agua (N/A: ya saben, como los que aparecen en la serie), tocó la puerta, la abrió y él estaba ahí, también con un bolso de mano, como Zuko estaba comprometido a otra _demostración_, él estaba de _segundo_, lo saludó sin decir nada, solamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, llegaron al festival, aún era temprano, había poca gente, guardaron los bolsos en una custodia y se dedicaron a pasear, Jet era encantador con ella, compraron unos bocadillos y siguieron paseando por el lugar, faltaba poco para que comenzara el verdadero festival, ahora era sólo una feria, las festividades comenzaron con tambores y apareció un enorme dragón caminando por el camino principal, debajo de él habían personas que bailaban al son de la música haciendo que el dragón se moviera chistosamente, la gente de las calles comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir al desfile que tenían en frente, se lanzaron lámparas que flotaban por los aires, la gente se maravillaba con todo esto, pero todos esperaban la demostración de los maestros, fue justo para la mitad del festival, comenzó con una ardiente demostración de los maestros fuego, seguidos por los maestros tierra, luego aire y por último agua, vinieron, entonces, Suki y otras muchachas haciendo una demostración de las antiguas guerreras de Kyoshi con abanicos.

-Me gustaría estar allí –comentó Sokka tristemente.

-Debiste tomar las clases de espada en vez de dármelas a mí –le respondió Katara, dándose cuenta de su error se quedó mirando al piso tristemente.

La demostración seguía en perfecta coordinación, luego llegó el tiempo de Jet, le tocó enfrentarse con un muchacho que usaba dos espadas largas, Katara miraba como Jet se _divertía_ con ese joven, terminó por ganarle luego de cansarle, la chica le sonrió. Era ahora el turno de Toph, atormentaría a algún infeliz maestro aire, Aang se salvó ya que inventó que tenía que acompañar a su tutor, Gyatso, a organizar la obra con la que finalizaría el festival.

Llegó el turno de Katara y Zuko, los dos cerrarían esta parte del festival, ambos elementos tan opuestos, Katara comenzó atacando, y, como Zuko ya lo había dicho, no le atacaría, escapaba de los terribles ataques de la maestra, ella sólo quería que él le respondiera los ataques, que dejara de pensar que era débil, pero no pensaba hacerlo, escapaba de los ataques con agilidad, su tío se divertía mientras lo veía, estaba tomando un té y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, expectantes a lo que pasara, como todos allí. Katara le lanzaba olas y olas de agua, pero él no le respondía ningún ataque, escapaba y escapaba, pero ya se estaba cansando, le golpeó, de repente, una ola y cayó, cuando levantó la cabeza llegaba un ataque de la maestra agua, pero detuvo la masa de agua evaporándola, viendo como ella respondía al ataque decidió _seguirle el juego_, ese de ver quién es el mejor, pero cada cosa que intentaba parecía que ella lo adivinaba de antemano, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, el escenario era perfecto para ella, tenía muchos recipientes, de elegantes grabados, llenos de agua, se sintió intimidado por alguien que creía _débil_, pero no por eso se dio por vencido, en un extraordinario ataque lanzó una enorme bola de fuego, pero ella logró esquivarla y con la fuerza del mismo movimiento le lanzó una enorme masa de agua haciendo que él cayera fuera del escenario hacia un carrito de verduras.

-Mis coles –gritaba histérico un gracioso sujeto mientras intentaba quitarse el cabello con ambas manos y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

La lucha siguió pues Zuko se levantó a tiempo, la multitud se hacía cada vez más grande, muchos dejaban sus puestos en la feria para ir a ver el gran espectáculo, seguían ambos jóvenes luchando para ver cuál de los dos era el mejor, comenzaban a cansarse, pero ella no tanto como él, se detuvieron un momento, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y profundas, estaban ya cansados, pero Katara pareció recobrar fuerzas de la nada y atacó vilmente a Zuko sin darle tiempo para responder, sólo alcanzaba a cubrir su rostro y parte de su pecho con las manos para que los golpes no dieran tan fuertemente, cayó de nuevo, y nuevamente se levantó, sabía muy bien que si caía una vez más por un ataque producido por ella y no por voluntad propia (aunque quién se dejaría caer) sería el fin del combate, estaba tan _pre_ocupado en eso que no se _ocupó_ de la pelea y cayó por última vez, levantó la vista para verla a ella y detrás de Katara estaba la luna, redonda y plateada, perfecta, en todo su esplendor, el príncipe perdió. ¡Cómo podría ganarle a una maestra agua en luna llena!, ¡Sería inconcebible!, ¡Ella estaba jugando con él todo el tiempo siendo que pudo acabarlo en unos pocos minutos!, ¡El poder de la luna estaba con ella! Pasaron unos minutos para que la expresión de sorpresa se fuera de su rostro, se levantó y vio el lugar, ya no había gente, estaba a punto de hacer una proposición en un lugar no indicado, en el momento menos aprobado por muchos…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes? –preguntó a Katara mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado, ¡Estaba totalmente loco si creía que ella aceptaría!, ¡Pero es que tan sólo ella como era le fascinaba!, ¡Esperaba que ella fuese la chica por la que había estado esperando!, pero ¡Primero había que probar!

-Sí –fue su respuesta, ¡Cuál de los dos más locos!, ¡El que pregunta o el que acepta!

Allí se separaron, Zuko debía ir a ver la obra del cierre, la bella historia del Dragón y la Luna, se la sabía de memoria, hace tres años su amiga, Yue, hacía de la bella princesa albina, comenzó la obra, tenía que estar allí, ella era su amiga, la historia más conmovedora de toda la antigua Nación del Fuego, ahora, siendo un Imperio, no era la más conmovedora. La historia trataba de un viejo Dragón que cuidaba de su más grande tesoro, una perla gigante, la princesa Mei era hija del Señor del Fuego Xian y de una de las princesas de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Hai, el nacimiento de esta niña sólo significaba la hermandad de ambos países, creció feliz en Palacio, llegó el día de elegir a su esposo, quién por lo demás sería el Señor del Fuego, la caprichosa muchacha que había visto como el dragón cuidaba la perla pidió que quién volviera con la joya sería su esposo, así, un dedicado muchacho decidió matar al Dragón y así quitarle tranquilamente la perla. Una noche la princesa tuvo una epifanía, lo único que quería era conocer a ese extraordinario ser, no quería verle muerto, se dirigió a la cueva donde estaba él y lo vio, muerto, sin vida, su cuerpo aún permanecía intacto, hizo cortes en su cuerpo con la espada que le había quitado la vida al dragón, murió abrazada a él, y la Luna, viendo lo arrepentida que había estado la princesa, tal era que se quitó la vida, a su espíritu lo nombró su hija, y el dragón viviría siempre en el sol, pero ella eterna y silenciosamente enamorada del dragón sólo quería estar con él, buscaron la manera de juntarse cada eclipse, mientras que en la tierra, el joven que asesinó al dragón ascendió al trono ya que sería con él con que se casara la princesa…, haciendo terribles cosas dijo que como ya Mei no vivía ya no existía el pacto volviendo todo a como era antes…

-¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó Sokka a Zuko mientras terminaba el último acto.

-Yue –dijo él, pareció que la muchacha estaba atenta porque apareció rápidamente a su lado.

-¡¿Cómo estuve?! –preguntó feliz Yue a su amigo, él sólo le asintió -¿Me trajiste flores?

-¿Yo? –preguntó él extrañado y terriblemente avergonzado.

-¡No importa!, ¡Pero todos los amigos le mandan flores a las actrices! –dijo ella con una sonrisa -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó a Sokka.

-Mi… mi nombre… ¡Por los espíritus mi nombre! –decía él mientras Yue se divertía.

-Se llama Sokka –respondió por él Zuko.

-¿Quieren venir a ver lo poco que queda del festival? –preguntó Yue con su peculiar sonrisa, pero Zuko afirmó que tenía algo más que hacer y dejó a Sokka solo con Yue, esperaba que se llevarán bien -¿Qué dices? –preguntó ella a Sokka.

-Claro –afirmó él.

Zuko se encontró con Jet en el camino, sólo quería irse de allí, estaba buscando a su tío, y aunque intentó ignorar lo que Jet le decía no pudo sacárselo de encima.

-…así que te dejaste ganar o ella te ganó? –fue el final de una extensa pregunta que le formuló mientras se reía a ratos.

-Ella ganó, pero yo tengo una cita con ella pasado mañana ¿quién fue el que realmente ganó? –habló luego de escuchar la palabrería de Jet, se subió al auto con su tío mientras el otro miraba al auto irse con la boca entre abierta.

Terminó el capítulo, sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo capítulo Zutara y desde allí más Zutara ¡Mentira!, hahaha… 

Bueno, adiós. 

-Lolipop II: no, ni tanto no lo creas, pero eso sí, no se trata tanto de esta pareja este fan fic, más que nada es lo mismo que debió haber ocurrido… ah, no se explicar…, pero el fic en sí te explicará…, pero el próximo chap ZUTARA…

PD: Reviews por favor… gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Se supone que debería estar haciendo el trabajo de historia, se supone, ¡Pero que importa

Se supone que debería estar haciendo el trabajo de historia, se supone, ¡Pero que importa!, ¡Yo soy Rosse!; ¡Lo puedo todo!,bien, aquí van los reviews y el fic… 

Rashel: (me duele un poco escribir ese nombre T.T) Sí, me encantó escribir el final de el último capítulo, aunque Jet no me cae mal, y sí, Zutara, pero no por mucho rato… tengo que darle mas "cuerpo" a Zuko, muera el Maiko, yo igual acepto a casi cualquier pareja… ¡Gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritos! 

-Lulu: Sí, sí hay, pero no tanto ni por mucho, ¡te gustó!, la verdad es que a mí también, pobre de mi Jet, Yukka por un tiempo, hasta que… mejor no sigo porque si no sabrán mi plan, a mí me gusta mantener en secreto mis ideas, ¡la historia es real!, pero son muchas historias, el del dragón y la perla es una, la princesa caprichosa es otra y los amantes separados otra diferente, ¡venía en un librito que tenía cuando era pequeña!, y sí, sí estoy loca, demente, psicópata xD

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

VI

Llegó ese día como todos al colegio, el festival había sido ayer, le pareció que había sido un sueño lo de la proposición de la cita, generalmente tenía sueños muy convincentes, se vio, entonces, rodeado por Suki, Ty y Toph, hablaban con él, hasta que Suki hizo la pregunta que le aseguraría que no había sido para nada un sueño.

-¿Cómo pudo decirte que sí?, ¡Ahora ella también está algo loca! –dijo, entonces las demás se enteraron de lo sucedido, echaron hacia abajo todas las expectativas que tenía Zuko, de repente preguntó algo estresado:

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡No te preocupes por la ropa, a ella le gusta como vistes! –dijo Suki con una sonrisa, sus maquillados ojos se abrieron mostrándolos bellos y azules.

-¡No te preocupes por como te peinas!, ¡Cree que te da una personalidad única! –dijo Toph mientras el chico se pasaba la mano por su cabello una y otra vez.

-¡Le gustan tus labios! –dijo Ty, él la miró extrañado y Toph se reía mientras Suki negaba con la cabeza sin creer lo que había dicho la chica.

-Acabaron por dejarme nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta el lugar donde la llevo?, ¿O si no…?

-Tranquilo, ella es una buena chica –dijo Suki en forma de despedida.

-

Zuko estaba leyendo una revista en el patio del colegio, Sokka se sentó a su lado y esperó un rato, parecía que el príncipe no hacía el menor caso, como si no hubiera visto al joven seguía en su lectura, al parecer interesante.

-Me dejaste solo… -comenzó a hablar el muchacho con ojos azules –y… te lo agradezco, nunca hubiera podido hablarle, está en mi clase de aritmética, psicología y en varias más, pero parece que ella nunca me ha visto –esperó un momento para ver la respuesta de su amigo, él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras leía –y… ¿Qué lees? –preguntó exaltado -¡Es una revista para chicas!

-Voy a salir con una ¿no? –fue la relaja respuesta de Zuko.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó curioso luego de un momento de profundo silencio, comenzó a leer junto con él.

Llegaron Haru y otros chicos más interesados en qué podría decir aquella revista, daban comentarios como: Oh, mira lo que piensan las mujeres de nosotros; con razón ninguna chica quiere darme su número; creen que soy un jote; mira, según ellas soy un chico muy sensible; así que mis chistes no son graciosos, sólo se ríen para agradarme; mira como nos tratan; etc., todo esto hasta que llegó el inspector Zhao, era un almirante retirado que había sido contratado para mantener el mismo orden que en sus filas, la verdad es que no hacían nada malo, sólo que ¡Ya había tocado el timbre para entrar hace más de una hora!

-¿De quién es la revista? –preguntó el hombre al grupo de muchachos que se abrió hasta llegar a Zuko.

-De Azula –respondió, verdaderamente era de su hermana, pero no era culpa de ella que ese montón de chicos haya faltado a una clase completa, le ordenó que fuera a su oficina y que ahí le vería, el joven subió resignado hasta el lugar y esperó sentado mientras llegaba el inspector feliz de poder castigarlo.

-Hiciste –comenzó –que nueve chicos no entraran a clases, o eran diez, bien, el punto es que no entraron, ¿tienes algo que decirme?, ¿Por qué tenías esa revista, muchacho?, puedo entender que tengas una revista _con_ chicas, pero una _para_ chicas, eres raro, príncipe…

-Mi castigo –obligó él indignado por la insinuación del inspector.

-Sí, ¿fue una clase de gimnasia la que perdiste?, entonces… esta tarde te quedarás con ese profesor para la clase perdida, muchacho, la verdad es que te compadezco…

-¿Hoy? –preguntó asustado, justo hoy, justo hoy viernes, justo el día de su cita con Katara, justo este hoy, la risa del sujeto resonó en la decorada habitación, tenía medallas de su propiedad y extrañas cosas traídas de la Provincia de la Tierra, el hombre asintió.

Zuko se sentía mal, ¡La primera cita y no podría ir!, Zhao era un desgraciado y si le pedía que le cambiara el día del castigo era capaz de dejarlo todo el día corriendo, así esperó a que el día escolar terminara, no dijo nada a Katara, se colocó un buzo y allí estaba, Pindao, listo para hacerlo correr hasta desmayarse como le había pedido Zhao, comenzó a correr, en la tercera vuelta Zuko pidió si se podía ir a su casa, pero el profesor se lo negó, así, cada vuelta más que daba se lo pedía otra vez.

-Y… ¿Por que quieres irte, muchacho, no creo que hagas nada en tu casa, no? –fue una respuesta que dio el hombre, esta era muy diferente a las anteriores.

-Por favor –respondió él casi sin aliento –tengo que irme, tengo una cita…

-Sí, y yo tengo que cenar con mi esposa –dijo sin gana alguna –y no quiero.

-Por favor –pidió viendo la hora en su celular, no quería llegar tarde, esperaba que Pindao le entendiera, pero parecía que no aceptaría.

-Muchacho, ni siquiera has sudado una gota –dijo tocándole la frente y así comprobando sus palabras, pero dio un suspiro de resignación, después de todo él también había sido joven algún día, algún día el había tenido ilusiones que el tiempo se había encargado de quitarle –ve –y antes de un pestañeo Zuko había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado.

Zuko corrió fuera del colegio, le faltaba demasiado para llegar a su casa, pero su suerte tenía que cambiar, su tío estaba allí, propuso llevarlo, aceptó, todo iba bien, aunque Zuko estaba nervioso, se notaba demasiado, había un pequeño _taco_ en frente, nada improbable en la gran ciudad, el chico comenzaba a desesperarse, su pierna derecha parecía tener un pequeño tic nervioso, no paraba de temblar, sólo paró hasta que su tío le preguntó si quería ir al baño, viendo que la fila de autos no avanzaba comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la guantera, pero esta se abrió y lo golpeó fuertemente a él, por fin salieron de allí, su tío lo dejó, se dio una rápida ducha, cuando iba saliendo de su casa se dio cuenta que sus zapatillas no eran realmente ¡iguales!, no podía creerlo, ya iba tarde, cuando logró salir entró al _auto de la casa_, el chofer preguntó si lo llevaba, sólo le negó con la cabeza y sin darse cuenta chocó contra un poste.

-¿Quién puso eso allí? –preguntó colérico.

-Señor, ha estado desde que se construyó la casa… si quiere lo sacamos –respondió el chofer tranquilamente, pero el príncipe negó de nuevo y tomó un taxi.

Mientras daba la dirección al hombre este le hablaba de todo tipo de barbaridades que a él no le importaba, llegó y salió corriendo del taxi para tocar la puerta de Katara, lo recibió rápidamente, no parecía enfadada siendo que había llegado cuarenta minutos tarde.

-No quiero que vuelva muy tarde –le advirtió Hakoda sin verlo, sostenía un libro en sus manos y no levantó la vista para ver con quién salía su hija, aunque por dentro quisiese preguntarle todo, ¿Cuál era su nombre completo?, ¿Dónde vivía?, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?, ¿Vivían juntos?, etc.

-Sokka, la cena está en el microondas con los minutos justos, sólo debes… -dijo ella mientras salía, pero su hermano la interrumpió diciéndole que él sabía lo que hacía, que no se preocupara.

-¿Qué había en el microondas? –preguntó despistado Sokka luego de unos momentos a su padre, él sólo encogió sus hombros mientras mantenía la vista fija en su libro.

Katara y Zuko corrieron al auto, el taxista era muy extrovertido y hablaba demasiado, sus comentarios hacían que Zuko se sonrojara.

-¡Con razón me pedía tanto que me apurara!, ¡Creí por un momento que eras como todas las chicas!, ¡¿Sabes algo?!, ¡Tienes algo especial!, ¡No me mal interpretes…! –decía el extraño sujeto mientras conducía de una forma poco ortodoxa y peligrosa para los peatones -¡vaya, pero que lugar más elegante! –dijo mientras se detenía en frente de un restaurante -¡Espera, tu vuelto! –gritaba, pero lo que no sabía era que Zuko sólo quería alejarse de él.

-Kaji –dijo Zuko dándole su apellido al camarero, un sujeto alto y de edad, miró al muchacho, esperaba su nombre –Zuko –dijo él, el camarero abrió sus ojos cafés con sorpresa, sólo hizo una reverencia y lo llevó a la mesa.

-Te ves algo… raro –le dijo Katara viendo que él no paraba de mover sus manos jugando con ella y miraba a todos en el lugar.

-_¡Raro!, ¡Estoy nervioso!, ¡Nervioso por sólo una cosa!, ¡Recuerdo claramente lo que dijo Suki!, ¡Dijo que no hablaba mucho y que era muy aburrido!; ¡Toph, Toph dijo que iba muy rápido en toda relación!, ¡Ty, la más dulce me dijo que mi único error era no decir lo que siento!, ¡Pero todas me recordaron a mis antigua novias, el cómo había terminado con ellas, mi graves errores, no quiero que me pase de nuevo, ni de nuevo, ni de nuevo…! _–pensaba –No, para nada –respondió, intentó relajarse.

-¿Ya decidieron? –preguntó el camarero mientras llegaba.

-Sí, quiero _usagi_ con dientes de dragón –contestó la chica primero –y para beber… néctar del volcán –dijo, pero Zuko negó con la cabeza para que no encargara eso –ah, bien, no, mejor jugo de arándanos.

-Bien –dijo el sujeto anotándolo todo en su mente –y…

-Déme lo que sea –le respondió Zuko.

-¿Lo que sea, señor?, me temo que no tenemos eso en el menú –dijo el camarero –pero si quiere comer cualquier cosa ese es otro tema…

-Sí, el _otro tema_.

-Mejor –comentó Katara luego que el camarero se hubiera marchado –hubiéramos ido a un local de comida rápida, allí sé que pedir –dijo con una sonrisa, a Zuko le pareció increíble, la última chica con la que había salido, Mai, odiaba los lugares donde iba _gente común_, pero es que Katara era distinta.

-Pediste conejo seco y picante –le dijo él, ella se rió, jamás hubiera imaginado que era eso el _usagi_.

Luego de un rato salieron del local, no lo esperaban, creían que sería una tarde tranquila, pero allí estaban, como cuervos buscando carroña ellos esperaban que sus ridículos artículos fueran leídos, haciéndoles preguntas tontas habría unos quince buitres de la actualidad, los paparazzi comenzaron a preguntar cosas sobre la _nueva novia_ de su príncipe, aunque ella no lo fuera y esta fuera su primera cita, Zuko rodeó de fuego a él y a Katara y lograron escapar a tiempo, a simple vista era algo increíble, pero no era más que un simple truco de huida que su tío le había enseñado. Corrieron entre una multitud, terminaron riéndose de lo ocurrido, él sólo esperaba que su padre no se enterara de nada, caminaron por las calles de la gran y alumbrada ciudad de Saidai, era tarde pero era realmente increíble, carteles luminosos de todos colores lo hacía un lugar único, la capital era más tranquila y aburrida, pero aquí la vida comenzaba cuando el sol se ponía.

-Desde aquí no se ven las estrellas, ni aún donde vivo yo puedo verlas –comentó Katara mientras caminaba junto con Zuko.

-Hay algo mejor que las estrellas –le dijo él luego de meditar el comentario de su acompañante, la llevó hacia un extenso parque en medio de la jungla de cemento, había un cerro, la invitó a subir, era difícil, pero Zuko se movía con gran agilidad, por fin llegaron al lugar, era un mirador abandonado, se podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí, era increíblemente hermoso ver ese montón de lucecitas de todos colores.

-En el Polo Sur se pueden ver todas las estrellas, pero eso, con el tiempo, se vuelve _aburrido_ –mencionó ella.

-_Aburrido _–prensó Zuko, le recordaba a Mai, de repente comenzó a reír, lloraba por dentro y por fuera daba carcajadas, recordó que ese, ese exacto lugar era donde iba con su tío y su primo, su primo, su primo que murió por su culpa, al menos eso pensaba él -¿nos vamos? –preguntó luego de un rato, a Katara le pareció alguien perturbado, dolido por su pasado y sintiendo una culpa que no tenía por qué sentir, caminaron un rato tranquilamente -¿te quieres ir caminando?, tu casa no queda muy lejos de aquí –dijo luego de un rato, ella asintió, caminaron por las oscuras calles, eran alrededor del las once, tal vez un poco más, estaban a tan sólo unas casas de la de Katara, ella se detuvo y miró un rato a Zuko, la besó, no sabía que estaba haciendo, se detuvo de repente –discúlpame –pidió él pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Dime, ¿está mi familia mirando desde el balcón? –preguntó, ella daba la espalda hacia su casa.

-Sí, y tu abuela tiene un ¿telescopio? –dijo sorprendido, ambos rieron, se despidieron allí, Katara sabía que su padre y su hermano saldrían a perseguirlo y cazarlo para atormentarlo.

-¡Viene! –dijo el padre -¡Compórtense como si no hubiéramos visto nada!... ¿Qué entiende ese chico por no muy tarde? –le preguntó a la chica cuando ella entró, lo saludó y besó luego a su abuela en la frente.

-¡Es el príncipe del Imperio!, ¡Puede hacer lo que quiera! –dijo la anciana -¡Deberías estar feliz de ser su suegro!

-¡Gran! –gritó Katara, su padre quedó perplejo, no sabía con quién salía su hija.

-¡El príncipe!, ¡Y por eso cree que puede besar a mi hija! –dijo él casi gritando, vio que la muchacha lo miraba, se dio cuenta que jamás debió haber dicho eso, pero por ahora estaba colérico -¡Qué!, ¡Quién demonios se cree!, ¡Te prohíbo que lo veas!, ¡O mejor que él te vea a ti!, ¡He oído que una chica casi se suicida por su culpa!, ¡Si quiere verte tendrá que hacerme cambiar de opinión!, ¡Ya verá que un _bárbaro_ jamás deja a su hija en manos de cualquiera!, ¡Acaso cree que podrá burlarse de nosotros…! –pero calló cuando Gran-Gran le dio una bofetada.

-¡La felicidad de Katara es más importante!, ¡Está sobre todo lo que puedas llegar a pensar sobre la realeza! –dijo la anciana, el hombre calló, necesitaba que alguien lo parara, casi le dio las gracias a la mujer -¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, Katara? –pidió ahora amablemente la anciana, ella le hizo caso, pero antes de subir le comentó a su padre:

-Él no es como piensas, y además me gusta –dijo mirándolo, él dio un suspiro de resignación.

Llegó a su habitación, cuando entró estaba Zuko esperándola y jugando con una figurita de un pez, regalo que le había hecho su hermano para su sexto cumpleaños, se lo quitó de las manos y habló: -porque mi casa esté en su imperio, príncipe, no debe usted entrar sin autorización –dijo comenzando un juego.

-Bueno, buen, no sabía que tu abuela sabía mi pequeño secreto, querida plebeya –rió intentando darle un beso, pero ella se movió ágilmente y dejó el pececillo deforme y amorfo donde estaba anteriormente -¡Me rechazas!

-Todos dicen _no soy como las otras_ –defendió ella con una sonrisa -¿Quería usted que le recibiera otro beso?, ¡Dos es mucho y cero es nada!

-¡Cero es neutro, dos es nada, tres es lo que deseo esta noche!

-¡Tres!, ¡Váyase antes que mi padre comience a cazar príncipes esta noche! –dijo ella algo preocupada por eso último, lo llevó a su balcón y él comenzó a bajar por la misma escalera por la que había subido, pero antes de dar al segundo escalón, contando desde arriba hacia abajo, dio un beso superficial en los labios de Katara, ella soltó un pequeño alambre que sujetaba a la escalera haciendo que la escalera se fuera de golpe hacia abajo.

-¿Me quieres matar?

-¡No, pero no se deben robar besos!, ¡Al menos no más que uno en cada noche!

-¡Robar besos! –exclamó Kanna desde el otro balcón -¡Y que hay para mí, príncipe!

-¡Un buenas noches, señora Kanna! –dijo Zuko riéndose mientras se alejaba de la casa caminando hacia atrás mientras miraba a las dos que a su vez lo miraban desde los balcones, Zuko jamás olvidaría esos besos, en especial el primero.

¡Quería Zutara!, ¡Querían Zutara!, ¡Allí Zutara!, más que nada es mi rechazo hacia el final Maiko de la serie el por qué hice este capítulo tan Zutara… suspiro, los sueños no se cumplen, lamento no actualizar antes, pero es que me estaba muriendo y si algún día dejo de escribir es que me morí, a menos que haya acabado con todas mis historias, con respecto a lo último de la historia es algo real, tenía diez añitos cuando lo vi, la chica era y es la única prima (de una treinta) que quiero… 

PD: Reviews! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ya, el otro capítulo antes que me muera T.T, espero no morir, es deprimente, bueno, el capítulo anterior fue mucho Zutara, en este hay algo de Aang y un pacto entre Zuko y Katara de… mejor lean, también en el próximo Zuzu se vuelve loco o.O 

-Rashel: (dime solo Rosse) ¡Le voy a poner un gran obstáculo!, aunque ya no me acuerdo que era n.nU, yo igual me alegré pero sólo leyendo fics, sí, Kanna es como la madrina de esta relación, es que en la serie no le daban gran importancia a esa mujercita, ¿sí?, ¿tú crees?, que bueno que te haya gustado esa parte del juego xD, ¿Es que no tienes un hermano como el mío?, ¡Me saca las revistas _Tú_ para leerlas con sus amigos!, ¡Eso es traumante! xD ¡Y los comentarios que puse allí son reales!, ¡Los grabé! xD (para reírme con mis amigas xD). 

-Lolipop: xD, tranquila yo igual xD, mientras sea Zuzu… ¿acaso dije yo que Sokka sabía que Zuko salía con su hermana?, ¡Él no lo sabía!, por eso en este capítulo el se enoja con Katara por no decírselo y ella le… ¡Yo tampoco soporto a Mai!, es que los fans lo han unido a varias chicas, (Jin (que le dio un beso), Toph, Song, Mai (su noviecita taruga), Katara, Rosse xD y además en The Beach se ve que le gusta a muchas chicas ¡Jotes!, ¡Es mío!, ¡T!, ¡Porque soy una Teenager!, ¡¿te imaginas?!, ¡Qué tonta sería yo! xD, escenas subiditas de tono no son lo mío, pero… xD, creo que me diste una idea, noo, que mal ya no me la sacaré de la cabeza hasta que la haga, gracias por tu comentario :D

-Lulu: oh, ¡pero que bien!, ¡Que gusto que te haya gustado!, sí, yo también amo a Kanna xD, y tampoco yo le rechazaría xD, pero es mi Katarita.

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan (si no el final hubiera sido Zutara ¿no creen?).

PD: Este capítulo demuestra mi desprecio hacia la prensa farandulera, me carga cuando hablan y pelan a los demás y hacen sus ridículas notas de las parejas que ha tenido Fulanito Pérez, ¿no pueden dejar a la gente tranquila?, ojalá y pase lo que dice Tronic en sus canciones de Ke patine la risa

VII

Katara se había levantado al sonar la alarma del celular, a las ocho en punto, se duchó y vistió se preparó el desayuno y lavó los platos para preparar el desayuno a su familia, _huevos fritos con tomates y café para papá, un gran desayuno con pan, huevo, tostadas, tocino y jugo para Sokka, una taza de leche y tostadas con mantequilla derretida para Gran-Gran,_ pensaba mientras preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno, su familia bajó y comenzó a tragar, se preocupaba por los gustos de cada quién, su padre por ahora buscaba una mujer que pudiera hacer todo lo que hacía Katara por ellos, pero era difícil encontrar una, hasta el momento ella era quién preparaba todo, deliciosamente, mientras ellos desayunaban ella hacía las camas y metía la ropa en la lavadora, tocaron la puerta, ya eran las once, era Suki que venía con un periódico del día: _Príncipe casanova_, se leía de título, luego mostró otro que tenía detrás del primero, _Déjame una a mí_, decía uno más vulgar, y seguían y seguían, título tras título, cada periódico tenía un artículo dedicado a lo ocurrido recién ayer.

-Y no es todo –dijo Suki prendiendo el televisor, habían varios canales que hablaban de eso, pero lo dejó en uno, había un hombre y una mujer hablando de lo ocurrido.

-…Bien, Yin, ahora veamos esta nota que preparó Miki –dijo el hombre dándole a conocer al público que venía, ¡Como hablaban de Zuko los muy desgraciados! -¡Oh, cómo olvidar a Jin!, la escena que hizo para ganar pantalla, y la dulce Ai (N/A: No existe en la serie pero ya verán por qué la puse), y Song, y la última Mai, sin nombrar las muchas más con que se le ha ligado, parece que esta vez nuestro príncipe se cansó de la aristocracia y se metió con una _doña- nadie_, pobre chica, si estás viendo esto un concejo de tus amigos de la RRP, puede que sólo se esté divirtiendo contigo…

-Tal vez –comentó Suki mientras apagaba el televisor –debí haberlo dicho antes…

-¡Sí!; ¡Antes!, ¡Para que mi hija supiera con que clase…! –pero Hakoda se detuvo, Kanna había amenazado con golpearle de nuevo.

-No –negó con la cabeza –antes, esto pasaría, pero las cosas no son como dice ellos, quiero decir… bien, comenzamos desde el principio, Ai fue la primera novia de Zuko cuando el tenía doce y algo, terminaron luego de un año, ella, como deben saberlo, es una de las Nueve Damas de los Polos, luego estaba Song, ella es hija de un general y de una noble del Imperio, quedaron como amigos hasta hoy, a los quince llegó Jin, ella es prima de Toph, es una Bei Fong, el punto es que Zuko la dejó también, pero su reacción fue muy distinta, dejó una carta suicida diciendo dónde sería su supuesta muerte y cuando, fue algo muy divertido para mí, pero hasta Zuko se creyó todo, la encontraron sentada en el piso, habían unas vigas quebradas y una soga en su cuello, ella tenía un cuchillo en sus manos y se lo pasaba una y otra vez sobre sus muñecas, fue algo terrible, pero luego llegó Mai y creo que Zuko la dejó por lo aburrida que era, menos mal que ella no intentó suicidarse, luego vienes tú, creo que eres la mayor atracción por el momento, para ellos es increíble que él esté con una… bueno, aceptémoslo una doña-nadie.

-¡Doña-nadie!, ¡¿Es que, hija, no le haz dicho nada a nadie sobre…?!

-No, papá, no, es lo mejor… -le respondió ella, salió con una Suki que la miraba desconcertada, iban camino a la casa de esta última cuando ya no lo aguantó más –soy una de las Nueve Damas de los Polos, ya deja de mirar así –le dijo frenética.

-¡Vaya!, Será mejor que los medios no lo sepan –fue lo único que dijo su amiga, la invitó de compras, seguro despegaría su mente, pero muchos la miraban y su amiga la defendía -¡Sigan caminando, imbéciles!, ¿Qué ves?, ¡Maldición, déjala!

Mientras tanto, Zuko se despertaba tarde, podría tener el desayuno a cualquier hora, inclusive a las cinco de la tarde, o de noche si era _lo que el príncipe desee_, lo despertó el olor a humo que venía del patio trasero, la ventana de su alcoba daba directo al patio, miró preocupado, su hermana quemaba cientos de torres de papeles, parecían periódicos, gritó y preguntó por qué los quemaba, ella tomó uno y lo pasó a un sirviente, que corrió lo más fuerte que pudo llegando a la alcoba de Zuko, leyó el encabezado, de seguro los demás decían lo mismo.

-¡Me costó mucho comprarlos antes que se difundieran todos!, ¡Debería agradecérmelo! –gritaba ella desde abajo, pero él no le prestó ni la más mínima importancia.

Revisó su celular, tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Toph, de seguro para contarle todo lo que ahora él ya sabía, volvió a llamar.

-¡Zuko!, ¡Canal 57!, ¡Ya! –dijo ella e instantáneamente tomó el control y prendió el televisor en ese canal, luego -¿Qué crees que piense Katara ahora de ti, Zuko? –preguntó ella, su voz parecía tranquila.

-No –respondió él desesperado -, son unos imbéciles, adoran destruir mi felicidad, Katara, ella… no me querrá ver más, eso es seguro –colgó y Toph quedó detrás de la línea confundida.

Estaba practicando con Aang, era sábado y tarde de práctica, parecía que el joven Avatar no tomaba en cuenta lo que decía sin ganas Zuko, ambos estaban pendientes de otra cosa, pero al mismo tiempo de lo mismo, se detuvieron para descansar y Aang preocupado preguntó: Zuko, ¿te has enamorado de verdad… -pero detuvo su pregunta al ver el rostro de horror de su amigo, suspiró -¿no debería estar preguntándote esto, verdad?, ¡Pero todos creen que es tu novia y estoy seguro que no lo es!, ¿No?

-¿Suki? –preguntó, era normal ver que muchos creyeran que había más que una simple amistad entre ellos, pero era todo mentira, Aang negó -¡Katara! –dijo exaltado y el Avatar se sonrojó, ¡no lo podía creer!, ¡ella también había logrado enamorar a su amigo! –Ella… es una buen chica –fue lo único que dijo, pero Aang esperaba más –aunque creo que no le interesa –casi, casi y sólo porque se dio cuenta antes y pone la _s_ –las relaciones…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta… –y allí estaba, escuchando a su amigo diciéndole que amaba a la misma chica por la que él había estado suspirando en la noche, la única interesante según él…

Era ya la tarde del Domingo y Aang soñaba despierto debajo de un árbol con la sonrisa de ella y recordando lo que le había dicho Zuko, _nunca sabrás si no preguntas_, suspiraba, estaba realmente enamorado de ella, ¡Que terrible!, lo bueno era que Zuko era un buen amigo, tal vez más adelante le pediría más concejos, después de todo la prensa le llamaba Don Juan, debería ser por algo y es que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas lindas, era, tal vez, por su belleza y penetrante mirada (N/A: como no se nota que lo adoro xD), entonces, terminaría con su mejor amiga para dar paso a algo más que la amistad, aunque, claro, no se atrevía, no era tan valiente, aunque sí impulsivo, él no era como Zuko, aún no era tiempo de decirle nada, vería como le atraía a Katara primero, siempre había sentido algo por ella, sería por eso que no se fijaba en otras chicas, como Toph, Meng u On Ji, porque había estado esperando por ella.

¡Y ya era Lunes!, había pasado tan rápidamente esos días para Zuko, entró tranquilo al colegio, pero alguien le empujó con fuerza, con ira, vio quién era, Sokka, su amigo ya, tal vez, no tan amigo, el miró algo desconcertado.

-¡A mi hermana no la tocas! –le gritó mientras intentaba golpear a Zuko, digo intentaba porque en el primer y único golpe que dio Zuko se agachó -¡Ah!, resulta que como eres tan importante puedes llegar y salir con mi hermana sin siquiera decírmelo, oh, su gran excelencia –le gritó, esta vez Zuko recibió un golpe inesperado, fue por eso que no pudo esquivarlo –en el piso, como el último que se atrevió a tocar a mi hermana, da gracias que…

-¡Sokka!, ¿Qué le haces al pobre de Zuko? –esa vocecilla deliciosamente encantadora con tono de lástima hablaba mientras ayudaba al último nombrado a levantarse, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, no sabía por qué esa chica le producía esa sensación –Zuko, ¿estás bien?, oh, tranquilo.

-Ya basta, Yue –le dijo él, avergonzado de cómo los otros le miraban.

-Oh, eres un bruto, Sokka, olvídate de nuestra cita del Miércoles –le dijo tajante mientras, como niña caprichosa, le daba la espalda para caminar lejos junto con sus amigas.

-¿Cita? –preguntó Zuko, sólo para intentar no reírse, los desamores de los demás le causaba una peculiar gracia.

-¡Tú no me hables!, ¡La próxima vez que te vea cerca de mi hermana te mataré! –le gritó, pero Zuko parecía tan tranquilo, eso hacía que Sokka se enfureciera cada vez más, no toleraba a la gente así, sería por eso que en su otro colegio lograba odiar a todos, vivía en un ambiente tolerante y muchas veces no tenía con quien pelear.

-Alguien que es tan fácil de manipular no puede asesinar a nadie –le dijo, Sokka aseguró que él no era fácil de manipular, entonces, Zuko, decidió abrirle los ojos de la peor manera posible, se acercó a Yue y la abrazó por la cintura, ella no comprendía, luego, él, miró a Sokka, estaba rojo y furioso, parecía coquetear con ella, luego de un rato la soltó.

-Eres un desgraciado, manipulador, no entiendo que ve mi hermana en ti –le dijo Sokka luego señalándole con el dedo, a cualquiera le hubiera dado gracia ver como se encontraba en ese instante.

-Algo debe ver no –le dijo como despedida mientras subía las escaleras.

-No… puedo… creerlo –decía Suki con las prudentes pausas mientras ella y Katara veían todo, verdaderamente increíble para Suki, lo había estado defendiendo hace dos días y él ahora la dejaba mal, tan mal, enfrente de los dos hermanos, ellos habían estado allí viendo como defendía a su amigo.

-Creo… que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él –dijo Katara mientras se mordía el labio inferior, horrible fue para ella, se sintió tan mal, sólo esperaba que ese descarado no le volviera a mencionar palabra alguna.

Ah, pero su deseo no se cumplió, ¿por qué?, porque antes de entrar a clases él se acercó a ella, la mirada fría e inexpresiva de ella pareció no causar el más mínimo efecto en él, parecía esquivarla, evitó que entrara a clases y se quedara un rato, un momento con él.

-Katara…

-No me dirijas la palabra, resulta que tú crees que puedes hacerme esto, ah, Suki no sabe a quién defiende.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó él confundido, ¡Idiota!, sí, eso era, aunque él no lo sabía.

-Yue –fue su única respuesta, una carcajada de parte de él la hizo enojar aún más, no podía creerlo, -imbécil –le dijo, intentó emprender camino a su aula, pero se lo impidió.

-Espera, es que no puedo creerlo, Yue es sólo mi amiga y…

-No, Yue es la chica por la que mi hermano suspira, lo daría todo por ella… -le dijo, Zuko lo sabía, pero no sabía por qué le preocupaba eso tanto a Katara, tal vez, si hubiera tenido una hermana más cercana lo entendería, pero sólo estuvieron juntos y como amigos hasta que ella cumplió los ocho años, entonces no se llevaban bien y ahora, ocho años después, tampoco lo hacían, se sorprendió, lo dejaba por hacerle daño a su hermano, se conmovió.

-Ya entiendo –dijo reflexionando –lo lamento, lamento todo por lo que has pasado por mi culpa, por lo que dicen de ti y por lo que dirán de ti, lo lamento, jamás debí pedirte que saliéramos sin antes estar seguro de que no quería perjudicarte.

Tan dulces palabras con tanto remordimiento hicieron que el cerebro de Katara pensara y se le ocurriera una idea.

-Dejémoslo todo así, como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos, olvidémoslo todo… así, de seguro, dejarán de hablar de nosotros, aunque por un tiempo seguirán con esto, creo que es lo mejor –decidió ella, él le asintió con la cabeza.

-Podríamos despedirnos de la mejor manera –propuso él, ella alzó una ceja, los labios de él se posaron encima de los de ella, pero alcanzó a reaccionar y una bofetada fue lo que recibió nuestro príncipe.

-No –le dijo ella tranquilamente, se dirigió a su salón de clases y Zuko quedó como un imbécil mirándola partir.

-¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Smellerbee a su callado amigo, él sólo asintió –llevémoslo al canal 23, de seguro nos darán una buena suma por eso, claro, será 50 por 50, es mió el celular –afirmó ella.

Oh, sí, fue un hermoso día, a Zuko le habían golpeado, y, tal vez, nunca más volvería a sentir los labios de Katara cerca de los suyo, pero fue un día hermoso para él, luego de clases de fue con su amiga Toph a la casa de esta, era la hermana menos que siempre deseó, tal vez, por eso tenía tantas amigas, porque esperaba encontrar lo que no tenía con su hermana, sí, eso debía ser, fue una tranquila tarde en casa de Toph y seguiría siendo tranquila de no ser porque Suki llegó corriendo, feliz, odiaba cuando su amiga se encontraba así, a veces parecía ebria en su propia dicha que no escuchaba ni le importaba el resto.

-Zuko –saltó ella feliz –mi cumpleaños, ya llega, sí, lo he estado esperando por un año y llega por fin, lo mejor, ¿o es lo peor?, no importa, lo celebraré con Mai, Azula lo propuso, ella pagará todo, creo, no, no creo, estoy segura que es para que tú lo pases junto con Mai, pero eso a mí no me interesa, será la mejor fiesta que tendré, por supuesto, Toph, tú irás, Zuko, no tengo que decirlo, ¿verdad?, si no vas –su rostro de felicidad cambió en la última frase, tenía a Zuko, prácticamente, comiendo de su mano.

-¡Suki! –dijo él sarcástico con el mismo tono chillón de ella –te pago una fiesta mejor, pero por favor, no quiero estar en la misma fiesta con… con ella ¿bien?

-No –fue su rápida, chillona y graciosa respuesta.

Sí, el mundo siempre estaba contra él, apenas podía soportarlo, pero había gente que sufría aún más, morirían o, los sanos, enfermarían pronto y así sería cómo acabarían ese gran continente, esa gran provincia, que lo único que tenía de grande era su tamaño, la economía estaba por el suelo, la mortalidad era algo grande también, siendo un lugar tan rico en recursos… pero todo era llevado a la capital del Imperio, lo que antiguamente era la Nación del Fuego, (N/A: creo que ya lo dije, pero es importante que lo tengan claro).

Ya lo hice, no puedo más, este capítulo no tiene mucho contenido, voy a apurarme porque le hice un capítulo de más xD, lo de la fiesta de Suki, es tan buena con Zuko xD, bueno, aquí les dejo con la duda ¿Será el fin de Zutara para este fic?, obvio, la respuesta es no, déjenme un review, gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

De hoy en adelante procuraré no tener un favorito entre mis hijos, lo juró, epp no tengo hijos, pero mis fics y sus peculiares personajes lo son xD, al menos eso creo, sí, no sueno muy cuerda, vuelvo ahora con este nuevo capítulo trágico y luego con un c

De hoy en adelante procuraré no tener un favorito entre mis hijos, lo juró, epp no tengo hijos, pero mis fics y sus peculiares personajes lo son xD, al menos eso creo, sí, no sueno muy cuerda, vuelvo ahora con este nuevo capítulo trágico y luego con un capítulo extraño, oh, pero este capítulo es muy malo, no en el sentido malo de la palabra, si no porque muere alguien T.T, ya se pueden imaginar, ¿no?, bien, les dejo.

-Caraan: ¿hacerte reír?, bueno, Zuko hace muchas estupideces en este fanfic, sí, es bueno, que digo bueno, excelente que le guste a un Kataang, eso es raro, pero sí, sí habrá Kataang, eso es un poco más a futuro, pero sí hay, ¿tan obvia soy? xD, la verdad es que también creo que habrá Maiko (yuck, prefiero el toko), oh, trágico destino es el que depara a estos normales chicos, que de normales no tienen nada XD. 

-Lolipop: oh muchas gracias Loli n.n, sí, lo sé, yo los odio, principalmente porque no tienen una maldita vida propia_ ups_, oh, ellos nunca se enteran, pero en unos tres o cuatro capítulos más comienza mi verdadero fic para terminar en unos dos o tres más o sea entre cinco o siete capítulos quedan :D, estaba pensando en este, pero en el nuevo que tengo me dan más ganas, ya lo imaginé, Rosse, creo que te estás volviendo una depravada xD.

-lulu: ah, un invento mío, si no nada de lo que estoy pensando funcionaría xD, see, golpear, ¡mujeriego!; espero que entiendas mi idea, porque eso de que Zuzu sea un… bla, no cabe en mi cabeza, no te preocupes, Zuko no es mal amigo, jamás lo sería n.n

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

VIII

-¿Qué dibujas? –le preguntó Suki viendo el cartón entelado de su amigo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita –Zuko, parece un dibujo hecho por un niño de seis años –le reprochó, jamás fue el mejor en la clase de artes.

-Es una casa –dijo Katara –pero al parecer la puerta ocupa toda una pared –rió junto a Suki.

-Si lo terminas te pongo un seis –tajante, la profesora despreció aquella obra de arte como había despreciado la de Sokka –creo que no está tan mal, pero debería ser mejor –comenzó ahora a criticar a otros.

-Basta, dejen de reírse –les gritó Zuko, pero ellas parecieron no hacerle caso.

-Te veo en mi cumpleaños, que no se te olvide –le recordó Suki, cada cinco minutos lo hacía, recordó porqué no quería ir, no deseaba ir, pero debía.

-Tonta vieja –dijo Sokka a Zuko cuando ambos salían del salón.

-Ridícula –le respondió -¿Quién se cree?

-Me agrada verlos juntos de nuevo –saltó feliz Katara para caminar a su lado, estaba sonriente, esto producía una sensación de satisfacción en Zuko, quien inconcientemente le sonrió tontamente.

-Sí, perdoné a Zuko, pero a ti, tú, mi propia hermana, no me dijiste nada sobre lo que te pasaba con él –comenzó a reclamar Sokka, terminó en una discusión entre hermanos.

-Mi cumpleaños –recordó Suki mientras Zuko intentaba separarlos.

-¡Bufón! –le gritó la hermana y no volteó para ver como su hermano seguía gritándole.

¡Maldición!, se salvaba de los cumpleaños de Mai sólo por Suki y ahora ambas lo celebrarían juntas, ya casi no veía a su amiga, parecía que los medio estaba atentos a lo que pasaba con él, porque apenas dejó a Katara todos lo supieron, todos vieron cuando ella le golpeó por un video aficionado que había captado el momento justo, bueno, al menos no le molestarían a ella, pero sólo significaba una cosa, odiaba ser el príncipe por todo esto, odiaba ser tan _querido_.

-¿Quiénes son esas? –preguntó Katara cuando vio a un gran número de chicas gritando y corriendo como locas, nunca jamás se pudo haber imaginado lo que o quienes eran.

-Ah, esto es muy divertido –le respondió Toph, Zuko le pasó a ella su bolso, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, corría por las calles con dos decenas de chicas persiguiéndole, era rápido, pero pronto se cansaría –te lo dije, son el Fan Club de Zuko, están locas, cada vez que termina con alguien lo persiguen hasta que encuentra una nueva novia, oh, pobre de él.

-Yo no las había visto antes –dijo curiosa, no podía creer que esto le pasara a Zuko, una sonrisa apareció por su rostro imaginándole cuando ella le atraparan, sí, eso había que verlo, pero el único problema, ¿Dónde le alcanzarían?

-Ah, creo que debes pasar más tiempo con él, pero no le han seguido tanto, debe ser por los estudios, ese montón de chicas tontas quieren ser las novias de Zuko, pobre de él, ¿quieres verlas?

-Adivinaste mis pensamientos –le respondió, las siguieron, habían parado, estaban en círculo, de seguro Zuko estaba al medio, odiaba esto –háganse a un lado –les dijo mientras que con su tierra-control hizo que las chicas salieran disparadas, Zuko dijo algo parecido a un gracias mientras corría de nuevo.

Llegó a una parada de autobuses, no podía creer que estas cosas le pasasen a él, intentó descansar unos momentos allí, pero tuvo que levantarse de inmediato, las chicas le seguían, comenzó a correr de nuevo, todos allí le quedaron mirando mientras él no dejaba rastro alguno de su presencia, siguió corriendo, no sabía de dónde demonios sacaban tantas fuerzas las chicas, parecían nunca detenerse, él ya estaba cansado, llegó a una panadería en el centro, se metió en la cocina y escondió allí pidiéndole a los panaderos que no revelaran su escondite, apenas respiraba, no quería que lo encontraran, ¿Qué le harían?, no lo sabía, hasta el momento sólo habían podido atraparle momentáneamente.

-Tranquilo, hijo, ya se fueron –dijo un panadero, era viejo, se notaba por sus arrugas, estaba sonriente tendiéndole la mano al príncipe para ayudarle a levantarse de debajo de la mesa, pero él miró preocupado y dijo en voz baja:

-Tengo miedo –sinceras eran sus palabras, verdaderamente tenía miedo de lo que le pudieran llega a hacer, no quería imaginarse, ¡Dios!, no, pero el hombre soltó una carcajada y tomó del brazo al chico para levantarlo.

-Son sólo un montón de chicas congregadas y, a menos que tengas novia, no tienes por qué temerles, ve y sé sincero con ella muchacho –fue el sabio concejo del hombre, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tal vez algún día tendría el valor para hacerlo, pero ahora quería tener novia, sólo para que le dejasen tranquilo esa manada de chicas, todas distintas, ninguna fea, pero ninguna que él quisiese.

Llegó por fin a su casa, estaba más seguro allí, dio un largo suspiro, como siempre, no había nadie, bueno, aparte de los sirvientes, se sentó, bueno, se lanzó con todo su peso al sillón, donde se quedó largo rato, su hermana estaba, de seguro, viendo lo de el cumpleaños de su amiga con Suki, ¿dónde sería?, no tenía ni la menor idea, debía ir, era el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas, ni aunque se estuviera muriendo en un hospital, Suki no le perdonaría que faltase, iría con Toph a buscar a Katara, juntos llegarían, luego Sokka se declararía a Yue y todo sería felicidad para él.

Sería esa la peor semana de su vida, Pindao no estaba, se había ido de vacaciones y en lugar de él había un horrible hombre, Xin Fu, muchos lo conocían por ser quién organizaba los torneos de lucha y tierra-control, o por organizar carreras ilegales al este de la ciudad, de cualquier forma nada de lo que hacía era legal, lo presentó Zhao, sonriente, en especial presentó a Zuko, le dijo que tenía una gran habilidad para hacer lo que fuese, incluso lo imposible para otros chicos, era muy aplicado, eso era verdad, pero ambos hombres parecían tener un acuerdo para hacer sufrir al pobre príncipe.

-¡Quiero una fila ahora! –gritó el hombre, por alguna extraña razón Zuko quedó primero, detrás de él estaban todos –bien, veamos que tan resistentes son…

¿Qué pretendía hacer ese hombre con ellos?, oh, pues bien, no lo sabían, hasta que mostró un tabla de madera, pidió al chico que la rompiera con su cabeza, le miró aterrado, el sujeto estaba loco, no pudo, la fila seguía avanzando, no pararía hasta que alguien pudiera romper esa dichosa tabla, llegó el momento de Azula, la princesa se negó y fue enviada a la oficina del director, Sokka, Katara estaba segura de que él lo lograría, no había duda, por eso se había colocado justo después de él, y, como lo había predicho, lo logró, recibió felicitaciones y gritos de euforia de parte de quienes aún no había golpeado su cabeza.

-¡Bien hecho cabeza dura! –saltó feliz Suki haciéndole un capón.

-Te odio –le dijeron varios que habían intentado hacer lo que él pudo, ¡Si lo hubiesen sabido él hubiera sido el primero!, ¡Eso si que es ser un cabeza dura!, ¡No había duda!

-¡Qué esperan, quiero verlos sudar, a correr! –gritó el hombre -¿saben que es lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo, supongo? –reía –la profesora de biología faltó hoy también, pasaremos cuatro _agradables_ horas juntos.

Era oficial, habían logrado cansar a Zuko, algo que se veía lejano se había logrado ya, no podía moverse, como todos, estaba cansado, por suerte ya se irían a sus casa, ¡como los había hecho correr ese desgraciado!, el muy imbécil había estudiado Kinesiología, como ya comenzaba a llegar el invierno no tenía empleo hasta la primavera, al menos eso se decía en el bajo mundo, conocerlo podían todos, no caer en sus tentaciones era lo difícil, extrañamente el príncipe lo conocía muy bien, desgraciadamente casi cae, por suerte no.

Unos días después, como ya había predicho, fue a buscar a Katara, Sokka ya no estaba, había ido por Yue, y Toph, completamente _cegada_ por la idea de que él y la maestra agua debían estar juntos y a solas, no le acompañó.

-¡Katara, olvidas tu abrigo! –gritó su padre, pero Gran-Gran le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto!, ¿no ves que el chico, nuestro principito, lleva una chaqueta que, como deberías saber, le ofrecerá más tarde, como todo un caballero, y ella mañana lo irá a dejar para estar un rato con él? –dijo la mujer, no era para nada tonta, sabía muy bien como se comportaban las chicas, así mismo lo había hecho ella, en su tiempo, y había visto como su hija lo hacía con el hombre que tenía ahora a su lado, lo empujó para que entrara a la casa y se quedó toda la tarde en la puerta, viéndole para que no siguiera a su nieta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Suki! –dijo eufórica Katara cuando llegaron al departamento dónde se celebraban ambos cumpleaños, era propiedad de Azula, y aunque era temprano habían varios chicos y chicas allí, la mayoría, obvio, amigos de Suki, entregole un regalo, igual que Zuko.

-¡No puedo cree!, ¡El fin del mundo!, ¡Primer cumpleaños que me traes un regalo, Zuko!, ¡Tengo tuyos de toda ocasión menos de un cumpleaños! –sarcástica en sus palabras, Suki se reía, abrazó a ambos y los invitó a pasar, Katara se quedó con un grupo de chicas, entre ella estaba Toph, y Zuko estaba de allí a allá escapando de la mirada de Mai, sólo hasta que un chico se acercó a hablar con ella.

-Entonces, feliz cumpleaños, también a ti –decía el chico, Zuko comenzaba a enfadarse, ¿Por qué?, ni él mismo lo sabía –¿sabes algo?, daré una fiesta justo mañana ¿quisieras venir? –preguntaba, el príncipe no les quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Celoso, Zuko? –preguntó burlonamente Sokka, hacía varios día que no habían discutido, como había terminado con su hermana, y como ella lo había pedido, y ahora estaba celosamente mirando a la pareja, no le cabía duda que ya no se metería con su hermana.

-¿De qué hablas?, Mai y yo terminamos hace mucho –respondió el cruzándose de brazos intentando mirar a otro lado, intentando ignorar, pero sólo hasta que el chico guió a Mai hasta el balcón –suficiente –dijo lleno de ira, pero qué le pasaba, no podía olvidarla, ella y Katara le producían sensaciones tan distintas, pero tan placenteras –hola, Mai, feliz cumpleaños –decía mientras se interponía entre ella y su compañero.

-¡Hey!, ¡Sal!, ¡Yo la vi primero! –reclamaba el desconocido.

-¡Puedes callarte! –dijo tajante el príncipe, pero comenzó a pelear con ese sujeto, Mai entró tranquila al departamento, odiaba que hicieran escenas.

-Mira –le dijo –de seguro se fue por ver tu cara, ahora que te veo bien entiendo porque te la tapas –se burló el chico, esto no causó gracia en Zuko, lo tomó de la polera y amenazó de lanzarlo por el balcón –amigo, perdona, era una broma.

-¡Yo ayudo! –sonriente Sokka tomó de los pies al pobre sujeto, ¿pensaban acaso en lanzarlo?, estaba en el piso catorce, moría al llegar al suelo si su corazón resistía el miedo producido mientras caía, pero tenía suerte, no lo lanzarían, al menos no esta noche.

-¡No! –gritó desesperada Suki –nadie morirá en mi cumpleaños, bájenlo –ordeno, obediente, ellos se encogieron de hombros y lo soltaron, el susto por el que el sujeto pasó no es recomendable para nadie –ahora, vayan adentro y no intenten matar a nadie, esta noche –la anfitriona los empujó hasta la fiesta, ya era tarde, las tres y media, cuando Suki vio como se iban todos -¿les gustó? –pregunto a su grupo de amigos, Zuko frunció el entrecejo y Sokka parecía estar pendiente cien por ciento de Yue, Toph no dijo nada.

-Haces lindas fiestas –Katara fue la única que respondió junto con Aang que asintió.

-Katara –dijo el Avatar cuando la mencionada comenzaba a abandonar el departamento -¿te… te puedo acompañar a tu casa? –preguntó nervioso mientras tocaba su cabello.

-Lo lamento, Aang, pero le prometí a Zuko que nos iríamos juntos –fue su respuesta, el muchacho se desilusionó –pero –dijo para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?, te paso a buscar a las cuatro –parecía esbozar una sonrisa que no fuera falsa, al parecer lo logró porque el niño también sonrió.

Como le había dicho a su amigo, fue con Zuko caminando, no hablaba mucho, pero le agradaba su compañía, vieron a lo lejos caminar a Yue y Sokka, cruzaban una calle, pareció que algo se le extravió a ella, él la quedó mirando a unos cinco pasos hasta que ella se levantó, comenzó a caminar apresurado, no vio la terrible colisión que tomó la vida de su amada, un auto parecía pasar repetidas veces por el frágil cuerpo de la chica, Zuko y Katara no lo dudaron dos veces, comenzaron a correr en dirección a ellos, el conductor salió aterrado, escapó, pero Zuko le persiguió hasta encontrarlo, lo llevó donde estaba el cuerpo agonizante de Yue.

-¡Maldito drogadicto! –le gritó y golpeó, Sokka no hizo nada, estaba destrozado, la subieron al auto y rápidamente condujeron hasta el hospital, pasaron largas horas allí, Zuko entregó al sujeto a la policía y acompañó a los dos hermanos, las horas pasaban, no sabían nada de ella, por fin, la incertidumbre acabó para dar lugar a una terrible pena.

-Lo lamento –dijo cabizbajo el médico y se retiró.

Sokka y Katara volvieron a su casa, los esperaba su padre, preocupado y enojado, preguntando por qué llegaban a esa hora si le había prometido que antes de las tres estarían allí, el joven no miró a su padre y subió las escaleras, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, fue Katara quien dio la terrible noticia.

-Yue murió –le respondió a su padre en un tono melancólico, el hombre bajó la cabeza, sus hijos estaban excusados.

Oh, pero que mal, mate a Yue, sí, la mate, no enserio, esto es terrible, bien, antes que haga preguntas les responderé las obvias que haría

¿Por qué Katara no curó a Yue? Bueno, es porque ella aún no sabe usar eso, lo aprende después de una pelea con Azula, pobrecita. 

¿Por qué drogadicto?, ¿Cómo lo sabe?, oh bien, en el próximo capítulo explicaría, pero lo haré ahora, el tipo el un drogadicto que Zuko conoce, pero cuando mató a Yue estaba ebrio encima, oh, pero que terrible es la vida.

Creo que no se me ocurren más, sonrían siempre, la vida no es tan mala, además, apretar un par de teclas para dejar un comentario tampoco cuesta mucho, piénselo de este modo, le regalarán una sonrisa a alguien n.n 

Bye 


	9. Chapter 9

El nuevo capítulo, está dividido, pero sólo por una línea, no crean que escribiré dos, bueno, en la parte de resignación de Zuko y cuando comienza su locura, sí, tristemente lo está, loco y demente, en especial en los capítulos finales, no, la verdad es que no está loco, es un genio, como Sokka, como en la serie, la verdad es que me encantan los dos, me gustó mucho esa parte en la serie cuando Aang le dice a Zuko que no es tan tonto como Sokka pensaba, sí, fue muy gracioso ese capítulo, ahora espero verlos en español, entiendo mucho el Inglés, pero por las dudas, lo peor es que no los dan, no se dignan los muy… ¡Reviews!

-Caraan: lo sé, es una pena lo de la muerte de Yue, no me gustó escribir esa parte, fue triste. Las fan girls xD, esa fue una de mis partes favoritas del fic, yo sería quien lo hubiera fundado xD, gracias por el revi! 

-lulu: a nadie le gustó la parte en que mate a Yue, lo sé, terrible, pobre todos, el próximo capítulo aún no, la verdad es que me cuesta mucho ahora que tengo tantas pruebas por el comienzo de mes, odio esto, odio el colegio, no quiero volver allí. 

-Lolipop: sí, trágicamente muerte, yo la adoré, no soy una sádica, no creas que me gusto escribir esa parte, si no hubiera dicho como yo me imaginaba que la habían dejado, toda sangrando y eso…, por otra parte nuestro príncipe es un idiota que si no mato en este fic lo dejaré con Katara n.n…

Y agracias a Nadiakiara por el fav :D

PD: este capítulo es romántico, al final…

IX

¡Como lo dejaron ir!, a ese imbécil, aún recuerda la sonrisa de Zhao cuando todos decían que su hijo sería declarado inocente por el jurado, pero esto no se quedará así, ¿Qué fue lo que falló?, las palabras de ese desgraciado retumban en su cabeza, _creo que fue culpa de ellos, ella estaba allí, parada en medio de la calle, era de noche y no la vi muy bien, al principio creí que era un animal, luego se demoraron mucho en ir al hospital, yo sólo pido disculpas a la familia, jamás lo hubiera hecho con intención_, ese mal nacido_, no mancharía mis manos con sangre apropósito_, el fiscal hacía lo que podía para convencerlos a todos que el único culpable allí era ese, por suerte lo logró, nadie más feliz que los amigos y la familia de la joven, pero Sokka aún sentía su muerte, se creía culpable. El funeral fue hermoso y terminaron por cremar a la joven dama, triste muchos asistieron, entre ellos estaba Zhao que despedía a quien había mandado a su hijo a prisión, odiaba ahora a Zuko por haber insistido tanto en que era culpable, lo odiaba más ahora.

* * *

Pero Zuko estaba triste, enojado, ahora que el culpable tendría tan sólo ocho años y un día de prisión, no podía aceptarlo, su humanidad no podía concretar esa sentencia tan ridícula para alguien que acaba con la vida de otro, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, un tribunal trivial al cual le vale más la familia del imputado que la atrocidad del crimen, aún no lo entendía, y jamás lo haría, todos los crímenes cometidos en contra de la humanidad, todos esos pasaron por su mente luego de la muerte de su amiga, el como vivía la gente en la provincia de la tierra, su padre los estaba matando de a poco, debía parar todo esto.

* * *

-¿Por qué nos enviaron aquí?, moriremos –decía un joven a otro, los rebeldes en esa región del Provincia de la Tierra acaban con todos los soldados del Imperio, sin dejar a ninguno vivo, eso lo sabía muy bien todos esos jóvenes –no quiero, aún soy muy joven…

-Tranquilízate –le respondió otro –mantengámonos unidos, será mejor para todos, debemos llevar esta carga al ejército al otro lado…

-No nos mandaron precisamente a esto, Lu Ten, tú y todos lo sabemos, no mandaron a morir ¿Por qué lo hicieron? –dijo otro, todos estaban escondidos detrás de unos escombros de un edificio del Imperio –como sea, vamos a morir tarde o temprano…

-Yo no puedo morir, tengo que volver con mi padre, él algún día estuvo en mi posición, fue fuerte, yo lo seré, volveré a ver a mi familia, le contaré a Zuko lo que es estar en el frente de batalla y mi tía y mi padre me dirán lo orgullosos que están de mi, iré a ver la tumba de mi abuelo y le dejaré flores, porque yo no voy a morir –dijo Lu Ten comenzando a caminar hacia su destino, besó el dije que su padre hace un tiempo le había regalado, con un grito de guerra comenzó a abrirle el paso a sus compañeros lanzando llamas de fuego en contra de los rebeldes, sólo hasta que cientos de flechas cayeron en su cuerpo, días después otros soldados encargados de ir por los cuerpos lo encontraron junto a todos sus compañeros, todos muertos, Lu Ten mantenía fuertemente aprisionada la joya en su mano y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

Despertó de súbito, estaba en su gran alcoba, hacia años que no soñaba eso, que no soñaba como él creía que su primo había muerto, la sonrisa en los labios de él lo atormentaba, vio una silueta en frente de la ventana, sostenía un libro, dirigió su mirada al príncipe, abrió enormemente los ojos, _no_, se dijo para sí al reconocer a quien tenía en frente.

-Tranquilo, primito, fue sólo una pesadilla, nada te pasará, nada como lo que a mí me pasó –le dijo el joven, en su muerte tenía un año más que Zuko ahora.

Despertó por segunda vez, estaba dentro de un contenedor de basura de alguna ciudad, apestaba allí adentro aunque la basura estuviera en bolsas, salió de allí, la muerte de su primo le atormentaba como antes, siempre se sintió culpable de lo ocurrido, estaba seguro que lo habían enviado allí por orden de su padre, para _enseñarle_ a Iroh nunca estar en contra suya, a no apoyar a su hijo, y si tanto lo quería se dio la autoridad de quitarle el propio, ese era el verdadero motivo. Pensaba en eso mientras caminaba por las calles de la extraña ciudad, no la reconocía, era de noche y ciertas mujeres caminaban por allí, no sabía que hacer, estaba perdido en un lugar que no conocía.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó a una mujer.

-¿Qué no lo sabes, querido?, sí, tú no eres de aquí, será mejor que esperes hasta mañana y vayas al terminal, unas cuadras más allá hay una hostería, quédate y pasa la noche allí, ten cuidado con los que estén en esa posada, mañana ve y toma un bus que te lleve a la terminal –fueron las amables indicaciones de aquella extraña de no más de veinte.

-Gracias –le agradeció él, ella sonrió, se dirigió a la posada, pidió una habitación.

-¡Eh! –fue lo que un sujeto a las espaldas de Zuko dijo, reclamaba y maldecía, al parecer una mujer le había ganado –tú eres una… ah, bien, invítame a una cerveza si quiera…

-¡Hey!, tú, niño, ¿no quisieras intentarlo? –dijo la mujer que estaba rodeada por otros sujetos, puso su brazo encima de la mesa, se dio vuelta a verla, era de piel clara y cabellos negros, sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes y llevaba una polera blanca sin mangas.

-¿Para que me times como a todos esos?, no gracias –fue la respuesta de él.

-Bien, como nadie más quiere y como gané lo suficiente como para vivir un día más, los invito a unas cervezas –todos estaban felices, el lugar en el primer piso era una especie de bar, sobre mesas redondas había vasos llenos de alcohol y de todo tipo de hombres bebían –es para todos –dijo la mujer acercándose a Zuko –toma una, niño, no te hará mal, me llamo June.

-No, gracias –respondió, pero la mujer era insistente, terminó por aceptar.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -preguntó June.

-Estudio, aún no termino el colegio -dijo con gran seriedad, ella sólo sonreía.

-Soy una caza-recompenzas -declaró, a Zuko le pareció extraño una caza-recompenza en estos tiempos, pero recordó que últimamente los presos políticos eran cosa de todos lo días, los perseguidos por estar encontra del Imperio habían logrado que los caza-recompenzas volvieran, como el fénix que renace de sus propias cenizas, generalmente era porque sus abuelos lo habían sido.

Despertó al día siguiente en la cama de la posada, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada…

-Buenos días, querido príncipe –dijo la mujer al verlo bajar, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, de seguro le dijo más que eso anoche, ahora ella tomaba café y pidió uno para el chico -¿Qué tal tu noche?

-¿Qué tal la tuya? –le dijo él malhumorado, aunque su rostro no parecía el de alguien que hubiera tomado tanto la noche anterior, inexpresivo la miraba.

-Muy buena, gracias por preguntar, veo que tampoco lo pasaste tan mal ¿mucho vómito? –preguntó sonriendo, el príncipe rodó los ojos –hey, tranquilo, yo no soy la que sufre por amor… -él la miró extrañado y asustado –aunque no lo creas estabas…

-Fue tu culpa, ya cállate –se exaspero, con Suki y Toph habían acabado con su paciencia hace años -¿Qué te conté? –preguntó luego de un rato con cierta curiosidad en su mirada, esto hizo que June riera a carcajadas y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro luego de esto, pero el rostro del príncipe parecía lleno de ira hacia la mujer.

-Sobre tu novia, claro –le dijo, él la miró aún más extrañado que la primera vez –la muchacha de ojos azules –Zuko se sonrojó –no es tu novia, pero hablabas mucho de ella anoche, ¿te digo algo?, y lo hago porque un día fui una chica buena también, dile –la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos –sí, si no lo haces pronto se irá con un idiota y la perderás –_perderla_, pensó Zuko –no creo que quieras eso, además, ¿Qué chica se resiste a un príncipe?, si nuestros colores fueran azules serías el perfecto príncipe azul.

Se rió del comentario de la mujer, ella alzó una ceja. Comenzó a recordar algo cuando sintió que le dolía su cuello, había tropezado en la noche con algo, recordó también que fue ella quien lo acostó, _gracias_, fue lo que le dijo antes de irse a la terminal, iba en el bus camino a su casa, se preguntó si su madre notaría su ausencia, bajó del bus, reconoció su ciudad, pidió un taxi, abrió la puerta de su casa, nuevamente no había nadie, quería que _ella_ se hubiera preocupado y lo estuviera esperando, su rostro parecía sereno cuando la recordaba, pero sintió que algo lo golpeo casi tan fuerte como caer al piso, fue una bofetada.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó al verla, la mujer lloraba, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Dónde estabas, hijo? –le preguntó de manera maternal sin separase de él, sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, aparecieron más personas, las miró detalladamente, ninguna era Katara –hijo, Zuko…

-Lo lamento –le dijo separándose de ella –no sabía… no sé qué me pasó.

-Vaya, Zuzu, si que te desapareciste –comentó Azula mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano en señal de que había estado preocupada, algo que a él le costaba creer, recibió otro abrazo, era de su tío –déjenlo, lo sofocan –dijo adivinando los pensamientos de él.

-Zuko –saltó ahora Ty Lee para abrazarlo –llamaré a Katara, la pobre ha estado tan preocupada por ti…

-Como todos –comentó Mai interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-… sí, pero debes saber que ella ha estado como loca buscándote, ha ido a todas partes, incluso fue a otra ciudades cercanas con su hermano y Suki, Toph también ha intentado buscarte con su tierra-control, pero nada parecía funcionar, y llegas ahora como si nada, espera –dijo tomando su celular y marcando a Katara –sí, vengas rápido, Zuko apareció.

En menos de quince minutos llegaron todos, saltaron todos a abrazarlo, Sokka mencionó lo preocupada que estaba su hermana, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, la miró con ternura, pero cuando ella lo notó dirigió su vista a Toph que entraba recién a la casa, Iroh y Sokka debieron pararla, iba a golpear (N/A: matar, ustedes me entienden) a Zuko por haberse desaparecido por casi tres días.

-¿Tres días? –preguntó él aterrorizado, todos le miraron extrañados, y es que para él había sido sólo una noche, sí, había pasado sólo una noche en la posada, pero ¿había estado un día vagando sin alma quizás por donde?, no lo creía –fue un día a lo máximo –les dijo, ellos le miraron aún más atónitos, su tío verificó que no tuviera fiebre y su hermana se rió de él.

-Zuko –fue su madre quien le iba a decir la verdad –tú estuviste más de un día, desapareciste antes de ayer en la noche…

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?, ¿ahora quién me ayudará en las materias? –preguntó Sokka como un loco.

-No, estúpido, no tengo amnesia –le dijo Zuko riendo, aún nadie podía comprender qué había pasado con él en esos días, el pobre no recordaba nada, todos estaban preocupados por esto, pero celebraron la llegada de Zuko tomando té –oí que te preocupaste por mí –le dijo a Katara, luego de perseguirla cuando fue al baño.

-Como todos –fue la fría respuesta de ella, pero la miraba sonriente.

-Como nadie… Katara, pienso todo el día en ti, aunque intente ignorarlo no puedo –intentó besarla, pero ella puso su mano por delante.

-No, lo siento –le dijo saliendo del baño, la quedó mirando, June se había equivocado.

La mantuvo en su mente por el resto de la tarde, no paraba de mirarla, no entendía por qué no le quería como él a ella, ¡Que demonios!, ¿de qué se preocupaba?, si la mujer no había acertado ahora ¿Quién dijo que terminaría con un imbécil?, pero Zuko no sabía que lo haría…

Hasta aquí lo dejo, tiene 1966 palabras, corto comparado con lo que hago habitualmente, pero lo que viene ahora es tema del capítulo siguiente, lo escribí súper rápido, y bueno, agréguenle un capítulo más a lo que había dicho que duraría el fic, porque creo que será uno más, no quiero pasar los veinte sí, odio escribir tanto, bueno, termina el fic aquí, adoro a Zuko xD, recuerdo que al principio era el _malo_, pero aún así me gustaba mucho ese personaje… 

Bye°! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, I'm alive, ¿Cuándo morí

Hola a todos, I'm alive, ¿Cuándo morí?, oh, bien, imaginen que estuve muerta para que esa frase tenga sentido xD, este es un capítulo más tranquilo y largo, aquí salen a la luz varias cosas, y hay un breve enfrentamiento entre Zuko y Sokka, no crean que se van a poner a pelear, es un enfrentamiento intelectual, eso es toda mi introducción. 

-Nadia: sí, pobre, necesitaba matarla, ¡Qué no te vuelva loca!, Zuko ahora ya no siente casi nada porque se da cuenta de que esperaba… ah, no tengo ganas de explicar, pero en este chap sale, la olvida, tranquila… 

-Alcaudon: temo decirte, querida, que tiene esas absurdas ships, aunque amo a Gerard xD, adoro MCR y Rata Blanca, sin chocolate y fresas no vivo xD y Tim Burton es mi ídolo junto con Jhonny Depp xD, trabajan juntos en muchas películas, creo que son como cuatro y odiamos el rosa junto con el pop xD.

-Lolipop: eh, que mal, no hay, aún, es que necesito seguir con mi historia original, al principio este fic no tenía parejas, por eso no me esmero en hacerlas, con respecto a tu posdata, yo tampoco lo sé xD, algo se me ocurrirá xD. 

-lulu: ¿Dónde?, como ya dije no me acuerdo, yo lo sabía, por eso se me ocurrió ponerlo, pero cuando me acuerde lo pondré, a June, no creo, y con respecto a lo otro de aceptarlo tampoco, lo siento…

X

Despertó tarde, ese día había dormido hasta las dos de la tarde, su hermana estaba tranquila en su habitación, demasiado tranquila, pero eso no importó, bajó y su madre estaba tranquila viendo televisión, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ¿Qué podría decir?, ¿mamá, fui un imbécil?, aunque ella no parecía enojada.

-Sé, querido, que no te gustan estas películas románticas que vemos tu tío y yo, puedes cambiarla si quieres –le dijo luego de un rato con su dulce voz, allí Zuko comprobó que no estaba enfadada, que podía hablar con ella tranquilamente porque estaba feliz de que estuviera a su lado.

-No –negó –yo no quiero cambiarla, quiero estar un rato contigo –le dijo, la madre se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron, su hijo desde hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato con ella, sonrió luego y lo abrazó, pasarían una tarde de madre e hijo sólo por el hecho de que llegaron literalmente todos.

-Hola, Sra. Ursa –saludó Suki –venimos a ver a Zuko –detrás de ella estaban Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Ty Lee, Haru y Teo.

-Pasen –sonrió la mujer, su hijo estaba afanado viendo la historia de amor –Zuko, vinieron tus amigos a verte, querido, saldré –le dijo, dejaría a su hijo tranquilo con sus amigos, aunque quería estar con él el resto de la tarde sabía que un adolescente necesitaba tiempo para estar con sus amigos, en especial si tenía tantos, siempre creyó que su hijo era solitario.

-Oh, Zuko, jamás lo creería si me lo dijeran… ¿tú viendo eso?, ¿oh es que en el fondo todo hombre tiene su lado sensible? –le dijo Sokka riendo mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-Déjame tranquilo –respondió mientras iba hacia un espejo para _arreglarse_ –a mi madre le gustan…

-Y Zuko haría todo por estar con ella –fue la rápida oración de Toph, todos rieron.

Celebrarían que Zuko estaba bien a su modo, comiendo chatarra hasta decir basta, tomar Cola hasta que no puedan más, ver televisión hasta que sus ojos se hincharan, reírse hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no puedan más. Estaban tranquilos hasta que Aang se acomodó y acercó más a Katara, Zuko lo miró con mala cara, ella estaba en medio de los dos comiendo papas fritas sin quitar la vista del televisor, ajena a todo. Zuko ya no soportó más, sus celos comenzaban cuando Aang hablaba con Katara y la miraba como un bobo, se levantó y partió con la escusa de ver si su hermana estaba revisando sus cosas otra vez, entró a su habitación y se sentó pensativo en su cama, bajó al jardín después de unos pocos minutos, creía que nadie lo había visto pasar y que la única que lo sentiría sería Toph, quien entendía cuando el quería estar solo, pero había alguien que no entendía.

-¿Zuko, por qué no entras, te estamos esperando? –le dijo Katara, él estaba recostado sobre el césped, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra acariciando la tierra, se veía tan pacífico, el viento tocaba su clara piel y sus ojos ámbares estaba concentrados en el cielo, aunque era invierno, allí sólo había un mes en el que hacía frío, ahora era como verano, tropical, tranquilo, cálido –Zuko –volvió a repetir ella sentándose a su lado.

-Katara, ¿sabes cuántas veces yo me perdería sólo para que tú me extrañases? –le dijo, ella le miró con resignación, intentando que entendiera con esa mirada –y, aunque siento que te quiero demasiado, necesito verte sufrir –los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente ¿pero qué le estaba diciendo? –ni yo mismo me entiendo a veces –le confesó.

-Yo si te entiendo –dijo tirándose al césped –tú no me quieres, quieres ser el centro de atención, el florerito de la mesa, necesitas sentirte realizado terminando tú conmigo antes que yo contigo, necesitas mi atención como necesitas la de todos –le abrió los ojos al príncipe con esto, todo parecía ser verdad, al resistirse ella él quería llamar su atención a toda costa.

-Ya entiendo –le dijo el sonriéndole –soy todo un imbécil para ti.

-¿Quieres la verdad? –preguntó ella, le asintió –sí, todo un imbécil, vamos, imbécil, nos esperan adentro –rió.

-Sí –dijo levantándose, llegaron juntos, Sokka le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Era lunes de un mes después, Sokka estaba cansado que todos tuvieran una habilidad menos él, no sabía que hacer, estaba cansado de que Suki y Zuko le presumieran, y de que Jet le dijera _bueno para nada_, decidió encontrar a un maestro, estaba terminando el colegio, pero aún así sentía que debía hacer algo, más que nada por él, fue por eso que esa tarde decidió visitar a quien podría ayudarle, Pindao, sabía muy bien el buen espadachín que era, fue a su casa y buscó la espada que le regaló su padre, partió directo a la casa del hombre, cuando este abrió Sokka agachó su cabeza más abajo que sus hombros y extendió la espada.

-Enséñeme –le pidió, el hombre sonrió.

-Pasa –dijo, llegaron hasta el hermoso jardín, un riachuelo lo recorría, vio que en una banca había una espada –primero –Sokka estaba feliz, comenzarían las clases de inmediato –primero usarás esto –dijo mostrándole una espada de madera, le quitó la que tenía en las manos –esto lo guardaremos para más después… ¿listo para comenzar? –Sokka asintió.

Pasó toda la tarde aprendiendo a como moverse con gracia y dar ataques, era difícil, más de una vez falló, pero el profesor era paciente. Con el correr de los días se hizo más ágil para controlar esa espada de madera, iba todas las tardes, con excepción del Miércoles, a practicar, tan afanadamente lo hacía que hasta el mismo Pindao lo admiraba, recordaba a aquel muchacho que había llegado hace un mes, no había como explicar su avance en tan poco, ahora estaba listo para la verdadera espada.

-Creo que estás listo, pupilo, para usar tu espada –le dijo entregándosela –debes conectarte con ella –_conectarme con ella_, dijo en su mente –sentir como se hace parte de ti –estuvo meditando por media hora –listo, puedes irte a tu casa –dijo después.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿no hay práctica? –preguntó desilusionado.

-Sí, ya se acabó, aún no es tiempo de que practiques con ella, te veo el jueves –le dijo despachándolo.

El chico se fue cabizbajo hasta su casa, creyendo que podía más por ese día, pero por alguna razón se sentía cansado, su hermana le bromeó, pero él no le hizo caso, esto puso de malas también a Katara, estaba algo desilusionado.

-¡Qué bien se te ve ahora el cabello largo, Luke! –le dijo Katara revolviéndoselo, Aang la miraba atento, corrió hasta Zuko para contarle.

-¡Le gustan los chicos con el cabello largo! –dijo Aang llegando de improvisto mientras Zuko estaba tranquilo, sentado como los maestros tierra jugaban con una pelota, inconcientemente tocó el cabello que tenía detrás de su cuello para comprobar que fuera largo, lo era.

-Aang, tranquilo, sólo ve si le gustas, si no, será mejor que la dejes tranquila –dijo recordando lo que había pasado por ella, curiosidad pasó por su mente -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estaba con uno de sus amigos, Luke, creo –recordó con toda inocencia, esto hizo que Zuko frunciera levemente el entrecejo, se marchó de allí sin decirle adiós a su amigo.

Caminó por todo el extenso patio de su colegio, su mente vagaba por quizá donde, vio a lo lejos un árbol, se encaramó en él, necesitaba pensar, estar solo, recordar lo que había pasado en esos pocos días, ¿Dónde demonios había estado?, ¿acaso en el mismo contenedor de basura?, ¿había caminado hasta allí?, no lo sabía muy bien, no recordaba nada, ¿fue abducido acaso?, al pensar esto sonrió. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, gritaba algo a lo lejos, no era para él, pero la percató, era Katara, sonrió de nuevo, ¡que imbécil había sido!, no lo podía creer. Ella se percató que estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nada –fue su corta respuesta. Le sonrió y siguió a Suki. Bajó luego, le tocaba geografía, parte de la clase no estuvo allí, por lo menos su mente no, ahora todos se iban, fue primero al patio, vio a Sokka dándole una paliza en un juego a otro chico -¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.

-Ajedrez, ¿quieres perder? –fue su respuesta, Zuko se sentó confiado, era su juego favorito.

Comenzaron, eran las cinco y media, jamás lo habían imaginado, hasta el momento parecía que ninguno iba a perder, siguieron jugando la siguiente media hora, Katara le pidió a su hermano que se fueran, pero él le dijo que se irían pronto, siguió jugando, estaba tan acostumbrado a ganar que no se daría por vencido, pasó una hora más, su hermana volvió, ya se hacía tarde, pero hasta el momento ninguno perdía, se fue luego de media hora, tocó la puerta de Pindao, para ver si el hombre podía hacer que volviera a su casa, ya llevaban dos horas y medias jugando, cuando llegaron al colegio Iroh también intentaba convencer a su sobrino.

-Príncipe, ya déjalo ganar –le pedía su tío.

-Jamás, nunca he perdido, que él se deje perder –era la respuesta del sobrino.

-Sokka, como tu maestro te recomiendo que vayas a descansar a tu casa –pedía Pindao.

Pasó más tiempo y ninguno quería dejarse perder, ya eran las nueve, GranGran y Ursa llegaron a la escena, la abuela se llevó a su nieto de una oreja.

-¿Gané? –dijo Zuko, pero su madre negó con la cabeza y se lo llevó también.

No vio al día siguiente a Katara si no hasta que ella llegó a su casa, lo estaba observando desde la puerta de su habitación, nuevamente estaba tan tranquilo, escuchaba música y tenía la vista fija en el cielo de su casa.

-Tu mamá me dejó entrar –le dijo –¿estás escuchando Screamo? –preguntó incrédula.

-Lo siento, tal vez no te guste –fue su inexpresiva respuesta –y… ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? –preguntó sonriendo mientras sostenía un bombón en su mano.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien –le dijo y se sentó en la cama.

-Aquí me tienes –se comía chocolate tras chocolate mientras ella no sabía como comenzar a decirle esto -¿no soy tu amigo?, deberías confiar más en mí –sonrió el príncipe parando de devorar a los pequeños -¿quieres? –preguntó, ella abrió su boca y le lanzó uno –dime, estoy esperando.

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, por no decir el mejor –sonrió –y me siento mal por lo que te voy a decir, pero… se que no se llevan bien, pero… estoy saliendo con Jet –Zuko abrió sus ojos y la miró preocupado –quiero que lo sepas, y que también sepas que si hay problemas entre tú y él desde ahora en adelante, te preferiré a ti.

-_Bien,_ -pensó –_si se fue con un desgraciado_ –no habrán problemas, todo para que sigas con tu novio… por otro lado, debes sentirte alagada, jamás comparto mis chocolates –le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo sin motivo aparente.

-Por otro lado, no es mi novio –aclaró tomando otro dulce –_I've been waiting_ (N/A: de la canción In The Shadow de The Rasmus, no mío)–dijo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que seguía, ambos se rieron –Zuko, escuchas de todo –rió –eres tan extraño.

-¿Además de que soy la única persona interesante en tu vida? –comió otra golosina –están deliciosas ¿no lo crees? –preguntó, ella asintió riendo –son mis favoritas, desde que era niño han sido mis acompañantes mientras estoy…

-Tan tranquilo, jamás imaginé que lo estuvieras ¿seguro que no te drogan? –preguntó, él rió –me esquivaste hoy -¿fue realmente por eso que no la había visto durante todo el día? -¿Por qué?

-No lo hice, estoy seguro que fuiste tu quien lo hizo… ¿me acompañas donde Toph? –preguntó levantándose –quedé de verla hace media hora –decía mientras se cambiaba de polera, Katara no pudo evitar mirar los brazos y espalda desnuda del príncipe, se mantenía en forma, no se podía negar -¿Qué me dices? –volvió a preguntar, ella asintió como una tonta, él partió, pero la chica estaba tan cómoda en la enorme cama que se tendió en ella -¿no que venías? –dijo algo enojado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Sí, sólo… dame… un… un minuto –decía mientras se hundía en la suave cama, él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó –te dejo hasta aquí, no traje celular, si Gran se enteran… rodarán cabezas –le dijo una cuadra antes de la casa de Toph, fue allí donde se despidieron.

-¡Zuko! –gritó Toph a lo lejos, ya estaba en frente de la casa -¡Corre! –señaló a un grupo de chicas, el fan club, pero él se quedó estático –entiendo que quieras morir a mano de ellas que de la mía, pero, Zuko, no lo hagas…

-Algún día tendría que enfrentarlas –dijo apretando sus puños, llegaron y abrazaban al chico, gritaban su nombre y muchas lo basaban mientras él apretaba sus dientes y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Búsquense un chico que no tenga novia –gritó alguien, todas se giraron, Zuko quedó sorprendido al verla, era Mai, estaba parada y su frágil cuerpo parecía caer, comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó donde estaba él, puso su mano en el hombro del chico y con la otra hizo que él girara su cabeza hasta ella –Zuko ya es mío –aclaró, se fueron resignadas, pero no por eso lo dejarían tranquilo más adelante –de nada –dijo alejándose, la siguió con la mirada.

-Limpia tu baba –le dijo riendo Toph, frunció levemente el entrecejo y miró ahora a su amiga.

-¿Tienes un espejo? –le preguntó.

-¿Para qué diablos querría una ciega un espejo? –le preguntó divertida pasándole uno, sabía muy bien que cuando salí con Zuko debía llevar uno, si no era capaz de mirarse en los vidrios de los locales.

Yo lo terminé muy rápido xD, sí que lo hice, así que lo subo ahora mismo, aprovechando. Puse tropical porque como hay tantos volcanes creí que sería algo así xD, ¿Por qué nombro tanto a ese tal Luke?, no, no le gusta Katara, si no que es importante para mi fic en el futuro, espero no llegar a los veinte capítulos. La verdad es que eso del ajedrez se me ocurrió cuando mi hermano estuvo seis horas jugando con mi tío, le ganó, estoy orgullosa xD, ¿quedó muy vanidoso Zuko?, xD, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les guste y dejen reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

El capítulo que viene, que bien, este es muy desastroso, aquí comienza mi verdadero fic para terminar en máximo seis capítulos más, sí, eso creo, ya quiero acabarlo, y entonces no sé, quiero terminarlo de una manera parecida en la serie, he de allí su no

El capítulo que viene, que bien, este es muy desastroso, aquí comienza mi verdadero fic para terminar en máximo seis capítulos más, sí, eso creo, ya quiero acabarlo, y entonces no sé, quiero terminarlo de una manera parecida en la serie, he de allí su nombre… como sea, los dejo con este trágico capítulo. 

-lululi: ¡cuenta nueva!, ¡que genial!, quiero que subas un ff, así sabremos que tal escribes, muchas gracias por el revi y gracias por los favs también :D 

-Lolipop: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!, creo que ya no haré más que este capítulo así, la verdad es que creo que está algo loca xD, ¡10 veces padre!, ¡Dios!, el chico saldría corriendo xD. Jhonny es hermoso xD. 

-Rashel: ¡Sí!, y ahora no publico ninguno xD, la verdad es que me retrasé mucho… como sea, la primera pregunta se responderá en el siguiente capítulo…, así que espera, es importante para mí y la distribución de mi imperio, a Zuzu le pasó una epifanía, siempre le pasa, bueno, sólo una vez más, pero son dos y son demasiadas para una persona de corta edad (17 años, casi 18)…, y lo último no tengo idea… ¡Yo también adoro a June!, ¡June rlz!

Aengus 16: Primero que nada gracias por leer, segundo si no he leído tu historia lo haré pronto, estuve un poco alejada de porque, bueno abajo explico, y tercero gracias por decirme, sino no hubiera encontrado nunca esa historia, hehe, muchas gracias por leer.

XI

-¿Zuko? –entró Katara a la habitación del chico al día siguiente –Sokka te necesita –dijo mostrando al chico deprimido y llorando, el príncipe abrió sus ojos, odiaba ser el paño de lágrimas de sus amigos –los dejo solos –terminó Katara caminando junto a la madre de Zuko.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó fríamente mientras Sokka se sentaba en la cama.

-Suki… Suki… -decía entre sollozos –me… me dejó,… cree… cree… cree que soy un inmaduro –dijo soltando las lágrimas nuevamente.

-No es tan terrible –dijo intentando suavizar todo, pero Sokka lloraba más aún.

-Eso… eso lo dices porque tienes a quien quieres,… todas las chicas se mueren por ti,… estás siempre rodeado de chicas lindas, Toph, Suki, Ty Lee… -nombró a varias realmente furioso –y… y… te atreves a decirme eso.

-La verdad es que sí –dijo pensativo –_pero la que yo quiero no me hace caso_ -¿la quiero? –preguntó en voz alta –no importa, tranquilo, puedes encontrar a otra…

-¡Mentira!

-Sí, es mentira, la verdad es que como Suki no hay otra, es una gran amiga… -paró, miró a su amigo, tenía los ojos llorosos -¿Qué?

-¿Me abrazarías? –le preguntó sinceramente.

-¿Qué? –fue la única reacción de Zuko, pero terminó por aceptar, jamás se hubiera imaginado en tales condiciones (xD!), pero se separó rápidamente de él –suficiente, deja de llorar por una chica, debemos dejar a quienes nos dejaron –le dijo con firmeza –vamos, idiota, deja de llorar, lávate la cara, espérame en tu casa a las siete –ordenó y su amigo se fue.

Partió junto a su hermana, le preguntó si se sentía mejor, él le respondió que se había desahogado y que saldría más tarde con Zuko, esto alegró a la hermana. No tardó mucho en llegar las siete, Sokka jamás había visto el auto nuevo de su amigo, lo había comprado hace tan sólo unos días, fue una tentación para Zuko, se subió y ahora su hermana comenzó a preocuparse, aunque el príncipe arrancó sin prisa, tenía una corazonada.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos dejen entrar a un antro sin ser mayores de edad? –le preguntó Sokka, el otro chico iba lentamente conduciendo con toda la calma del mundo, esto alteraba un poco a su amigo, pero no tanto como para reclamar.

-Edad –dijo firmemente el hombre en la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Diecinueve –le respondió Zuko, Sokka esperaba que no le creyera, pero lo hizo, los dejó entrar, el ruido adentro era tal que no se podían escuchar ni los propios pensamientos, la música, las luces, todo adentro hipnotizó a Sokka alejándose de su amigo.

-

-Chicos –dijo una voz familiar haciendo que ambos se despertaran –tranquilos, el desayuno está en la mesa –era Katara quien les hablaba, se dieron cuenta que Sokka había dormido en el piso y Zuko en el sillón, ambos cansados por el día, bueno, noche anterior, apenas abrieron un ojo primero –les fue bien anoche –dijo esta vez indignada.

-Sí –respondió Sokka -¿Qué hicimos?, ah, sí, luego del antro salimos con dos chicas, ¿Dónde están ellas? –preguntó mirando para todos lados.

-Gran-Gran y yo las echamos ayer, ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a dos desconocidas?, parecían mayores que ti –le reprochó su hermana.

-Mamá –dijo Zuko preocupado recordando cuan preocupada podría estar esa mujer.

-La llamé ayer, le dije que no regresarías hasta las tres, ya son las doce, no me equivoqué –dijo fríamente ella –no puedo creerlo –casi gritó a Zuko -¿no que eras el maduro?, llevaste a mi hermano a un lugar como ese, y quizás a donde más lo llevaste…

-A unas carreras –dijo Sokka recordando –sí, ahora recuerdo, en el día Zuko conduce como anciana, pero cuando sale la luna, debiste verlo, Katara, le ganó a un tipo que iría a 150 k/h, más yo creo, jamás había conocido a alguien como él, ¿puedo quedármelo? –preguntó revolviéndole el pelo a su amigo.

-¡No!, con ese inmaduro no –le dijo su hermana.

-¿A quien llamas inmaduro? –se indignó él –para que sepas yo sé como divertirme, Suki no creía que había alguien más aburrido que yo, pero parece que la encontré –le dijo, ella se enojó aún más.

-La madurez no significa ser aburrido, sólo lo digo para que sepas, Zuko –le dijo ella –y ahora los dejo, par de niños, debo salir con Jet –al decir la palabra mágica ambos fruncieron el entrecejo, Jet, ese nombre tan odioso, las razones para odiarlo eran simples, eran enemigos por naturaleza.

-¡Te prohíbo que salgas con él! –le dijo su hermano.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada –le respondió ella.

-Yo sí, es un imbécil, el muy desgraciado sólo sale contigo porque… -se detuvo, no lo iba a decir aquí, no lo iba a confesarlo frente al hermano de ella, no así –porque…

-¿Por qué?, vamos, Zuko, dime por qué no debería salir con él, oh, espera, no tiene un por qué, ¿verdad?, bien, buena suerte, ya viene por mí –dijo al escuchar el timbre, se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos, desayunaron, ambos de mala gana.

-¡Como sale con ese! –reclamó Zuko.

Salieron a ver que había de bueno, entraron a las luchas que se hacían bajo tierra, Sokka quería apostar, pero el príncipe se lo impidió, no quería que lo volvieran a llamar inmaduro, entonces comenzaron con un sujeto apodado La Roca, La Roca iba ganando hasta el momento, Sokka reclamaba porque él iba a apostar por ese sujeto, pero se divertía como nunca, mientras que Zuko simplemente estaba tan aburrido en ese lugar que apenas si prestó atención cuando apareció una chica apodada La Bandida Ciega, al ver a su amiga allí corrió de inmediato a la arena, pero no lo dejaron pasar hasta que La Roca salió volando por los aires.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Toph?! –le preguntó molesto el chico, lo alcanzó Sokka de inmediato.

-Oh, pero miren quienes están aquí, si son mi pareja favorita, ¿Cuándo es la boda? –comenzó a bromear, pero paró cuando Zuko la sacaba de allí –suéltame, nadie me baja de esta arena sin antes ganarme –le reclamaba, pero bastó un gruñido de parte del príncipe para callarla –oh, bien, supongo que si quiero que me sueltes tendré que soltar también la verdad ¿Sokka, no te ha dicho Zuko que aún sigue enamorado de Katara?, apuesto que no, ¿gane? –preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-¿Que qué? –preguntó Sokka ardiendo.

-Sí, supongo que será por algo ¿no?, me refiero, creí que eran amigos, y si no los dijo…

-¡Cállate!, Sí, sigo enamorado de tu hermana, me da lo mismo lo que piensen ambos, ¿Por qué, ya que estás rebelando sentimientos, no le dices de quién estás enamorada, eh Toph? –preguntó Zuko mientras los dejaba.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, cansado, tal vez fue por eso que no lo vio desde que abrió la puerta, pero allí estaba, todo horriblemente desordenado, ningún sirviente a la vista, como si hubiera entrado un pelotón dedicado a desordenar el lugar, pequeñas quemaduras en los sillones dados vuelta ennegrecían aún más la tela carmesí, todo definitivamente no estaba como lo había dejado, los cuadros estaba rotos, algo de sangre tirada en el piso, pensó lo peor, y lo pensó bien, habían venido por su madre, y se la había llevado, ahora no había qué hacer, su padre no la devolvería.

-Zuko –dijo una voz débil por detrás de él, no necesitó girarse para saber quién le hablaba –lo siento tanto, traté de hacer recapacitar a papá, pero…

-Tú sabías que venían –dijo con su voz tensa –y aún así me lo escondiste, ¿puedes darte cuenta de lo que ha pasado por tu culpa? –preguntó, su voz era sombría, igual que sus ojos -¿puedes? –gritó lanzando una llama a su hermana, la esquivó por poco, atrás se quemó el papel mural y una planta -¿Por qué no vuelves con papá y le dices que han acabado por fin con mi vida, que no se molesten en ir por Katara, porque ya no querré a nadie más?, el daño es suficiente, Azula –dijo mientras lanzaba llamas al azar, de pronto la casa terminó en llamas.

-Zuko, sal, vamos a… -intentó sacarlo de la casa, pero no pudo, los gases tóxicos que salían la obligaron a salir, pero no a alejarse del lugar –Katara –dijo cuando la vio paseando con Jet por allí cerca, ellos estaban alertados por el humo, pero jamás imaginaron que sería en la casa del príncipe –sácalo, no saldrá, puede morir, sácalo –le dijo señalando la casa en llamas, la morena entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Zuko –gritó apenas lo vio –vamos, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mientras lo jalaba, pero no podía moverlo ni un centímetro, estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando y repitiendo "¿Por qué?", parecía que el fuego lo respetaba, porque no se acercaba ninguna llama se atrevía acercarse en un radio de metro –vamos, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, "mamá", moduló, ella no necesitó más para comprenderlo todo –vamos, ella estará bien, salgamos, te prometo que la buscaremos.

-No, no lo haremos, nos matarán apenas planeemos algo –dijo riéndose –nadie puede contra el Señor del Fuego Ozai, nadie puede contra él –se rió –ni su hijo, ni su esposa, ni ningún avatar terminará con esta masacre silenciosa –Katara no comprendía las palabras, pero el humo la sofocaba.

-Vamos, hablemos afuera –pidió, pero él no se movió, parecía que ningún bombero se daba por enterado de que una casa tan colosal se quemaba, o tal vez lo hacían, pero eran órdenes de más arriba, de pronto la chica perdió el conocimiento, el humo había acabado con su conciencia.

-¿Katara?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Zuko despertando de un ensueño –no, vamos, despierta, lo siento, salgamos –decidió cargándola en sus brazos, salió sin problema alguno, ni sofocado ni cansado, ni nada.

-Emo idiota, si quería morir no debiste llevarte a ella –gritó Jet cuando los vio salir –nena ¿estás bien? –preguntó, pero ella no abrió los ojos, fue entonces cuando decidieron llevarla al hospital.

-¿Zuko?, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó inocentemente cuando despertó y lo vio allí, a su lado.

-Nada, descansa, luego te digo –le respondió mientras acariciaba su mano –nada te pasará a ti –prometió mientras salía.

-No te vayas –pidió ella mientras se levantaba.

-Jet vendrá –dijo sin darse vuelta saliendo por la puerta, al mismo tiempo Jet se levantaba de una silla que estaba afuera para entrar.

Fin del capi, lamento mucho chicos no haber subido antes, pero es que me obsesioné con la saga Crepúsculo y ya estoy terminando el último libro, deberían leerla, es buena, en especial si les gusta los amores imposibles, como es el de Bella y Edward, si alguien quiere el libro me dice y yo se los mando, tengo los cuatro libros en mi compu xD, algo obsesiva ¿no?, bueno, gracias por leer, bye guys, see ya!


End file.
